


Золотой мальчик

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Romance, Xiao Zhan is just an architect
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: — Тебе, кстати, привет от нашей звездочки, — под конец разговора вспомнила Сюань Лу.— Привет? — не понял Сяо Чжань. — От кого?— От владельца дома. Он оставил мне записку после того раза: «Спасибо за печенье». И могу сказать, что это первый раз, когда он написал мне хоть что-то. Бывает, что к оплате прилагается букет с открыткой. Но она всегда напечатана и без подписи. Уровень секретности вокруг этих айдолов сейчас похлеще, чем у военных.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Золотой мальчик

*1*

— Тебе, кстати, привет от нашей звездочки, — под конец разговора вспомнила Сюань Лу.  
— Привет? — не понял Сяо Чжань. — От кого?  
— От владельца дома. Он оставил мне записку после того раза: «Спасибо за печенье». И могу сказать, что это первый раз, когда он написал мне хоть что-то. Бывает, что к оплате прилагается букет с открыткой. Но она всегда напечатана и без подписи. Уровень секретности вокруг этих айдолов сейчас похлеще, чем у военных. Так что, — вздохнула она с поддельной грустью, — мой суп больше не котируется на кухнях мира. Может, в следующий раз ты тоже пойдешь вместо меня и приготовишь еще что-нибудь? Глядишь, тебе песню посвятят. Или кино.  
— Очень смешно, Лу-Лу, — выдавил в трубку Сяо Чжань.  
Ему в лицо почему-то бросилась краска, но в укромном уголке под сердцем разливалась странная благодарность. Когда в жизни все слегка или катастрофически не клеится, порой бывает до смешного приятно, что кто-то оценил твою стряпню. Которой ты обычно забиваешь свободное без работы время и собственные неврозы.  
— Но я рада, что ему понравилось, — сказала Лу-Лу. — Теперь я хотя бы знаю, в какую сторону смотреть. И может, у меня еще есть шанс удивить его.  
— Рад оказаться полезным, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань все еще горящими щеками. — И спасибо, что позволила взглянуть на дом. Потрясающее архитектурное решение.  
— Надеюсь, что никто и никогда не узнает об этом. В противном случае меня выгонят из страны. А у меня семья, А-Чжань. Помни об этом, и чтобы никому.  
— Меня там не было, — честно пообещал Сяо Чжань. — И еще раз спасибо, Лу-Лу. Ты моя фея.

Спустя неделю Сюань Лу перезвонила. У Сяо Чжаня был новый виток самокопания, его квартира напоминала место взрыва, на которое Орешек косилась с укором и сочувствием одновременно. Потенциальные заказчики не звонили, чтобы одобрить предложенные проекты, и Сяо Чжань лежал поперек сбитой постели, снова и снова прокручивая в голове детали удивительного дома, когда его вялотекущие мысли прервал телефонный звонок.  
— А-Чжань, — вздохнула Лу-Лу, — мне нужна твоя помощь. В прошлый раз ты просил об одолжении, а в этот раз мне никак не справиться без тебя. Не то чтобы ты не мог отказаться, я пойму...  
— Да что хоть такое? — разволновался Сяо Чжань, садясь на постели. — Говори уже, я все сделаю.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты снова съездил в тот дом. Вместо меня.  
— А?.. — слабо переспросил Сяо Чжань.  
— А-Лин заболел, у него температура такая, что я боюсь даже отойти от него. Не то что доверить мужу или няне. Вызвали скорую, ждем.  
— Но…  
— Там такой договор, — тихо, но от того не менее оглушительно сказала Лу-Лу, по-видимому, прикрывая микрофон ладонью, — я только если умру, имею право не прийти, чтобы не выплачивать неустойку. А о любом изменении графика должна извещать в письменном виде не позже, чем за месяц.  
— По-твоему, если меня там застукают, ситуация будет лучше?  
— Не застукают. Я не прошу тебя там окна мыть или что-то сверхъестественное. Ты видел жилые комнаты, я показывала. Остальные убираются только под прием гостей, которых за это время ни разу не случилось, и профилактически раз в месяц. Сейчас требуется простая гигиеническая уборка жилых зон, постирать, погладить, приготовить ужин. Да, это тоже немало, но, зная твою аккуратность… — на этих словах Сяо Чжань со стыдом обвел глазами окружающий его разгром. — А-Чжань, мне больше некого попросить. Мне нравится эта работа.  
— Я все сделаю, — сказал Сяо Чжань и зачесал со лба отросшие волосы, которые уже смело можно было завязывать в хвост. — Мне понадобится ключ?  
— Нет, только коды от ворот и дверей. Пришлю их тебе сейчас запиской с курьером, чтобы не оставлять нигде в истории.  
— А если кто-то заметит, что что-то иначе стоит?  
— А-Чжань, мы выросли вместе. Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я все складываю. Да и нет у нас другого выбора. К моей работе никогда не было никаких комментариев и пожеланий. Если что-то будет по-новому, в крайнем случае меня попросят делать как раньше.  
— Я тебя не подведу, — пообещал Сяо Чжань, и его спину окатило холодом от ужаса и предвкушения.  
— Я знаю, мой хороший, — с облегчением улыбнулась ему в трубку Лу-Лу.

Этот дом завораживал Сяо Чжаня. Пробиваемый насквозь светом, рубленый, асимметричный, с окнами не в рост, а во всю стену или вовсе на пару этажей. Он был выстроен на морском берегу, окружен соснами и дикими травами, с одной-единственной подъездной дорогой, почти три километра которой Сяо Чжань прошел пешком, бросив машину на ближайшей заправке.  
Сам Сяо Чжань вычитал о доме в каком-то старом учебнике по архитектуре, но так и не смог разыскать. А потом упоминания о доме и вовсе растворились в сети, как не было. И Сяо Чжань уже думал, что его перестроили или даже снесли. Пока однажды в их с Лу-Лу разговоре не мелькнула узнаваемая деталь.  
— Шицзе, — вскинулся от потрясения Сяо Чжань, — я должен его увидеть! Хотя бы маленькую фотографию из угла.  
— Не могу, Чжань-Чжань, — покачала головой Сюань Лу. — Мне запрещено делать какие-либо записи. Я телефон вообще в машине оставляю, чтобы случайно, не дай боги, палец не соскочил.  
— Я понимаю, — на автомате кивнул Сяо Чжань, оседая обратно, а сам смотрел перед собой, пытаясь справиться с приступом мучительного разочарования.  
— А-Чжань, — позвала его Лу-Лу и, судя по всему, дозвалась не с первого раза. — Это так важно?  
— Нет, ну что ты, — вымучил он улыбку. — Это всего лишь дом. Мне просто было интересно. Не бери в голову.  
— Ты можешь съездить со мной. Один раз. Стараясь не запоминать дорогу. И телефон свой ты оставишь в машине вместе с моим.  
— Ну зачем мне телефон, Лу-Лу, — с нежностью и легким сожалением посмотрел на нее Сяо Чжань. — Я же рисую… Я и так запомню.  
— Тогда потрудись не рисовать ничего, что могло бы нас выдать.  
— Ты это всерьез? — не поверил Сяо Чжань. — Ты… Ты… это правда всерьез?  
— Я же вижу… — хмыкнула Сюань Лу и отвела глаза, глядя на сына в колыбели: — Тебе не помешает небольшое вдохновение.

В тот — первый — раз Сяо Чжань излазал дом вдоль и поперек снаружи и изнутри. Не заходил лишь в жилые комнаты, на которые ему указала Лу-Лу. Какими бы уловками он ни попал сюда, вмешиваться в чью-то частную жизнь, особенно ту, которую так тщательно ото всех отгораживали, он не собирался. А вот общие зоны были лишены какой-либо персонализации — ни домашних мелочей, ни фото, разве что свеженькая мини-рампа на заднем дворе да приставка перед огромной плазмой в одной из гостиных поближе к кухне. Так что у Сяо Чжаня даже не сложилось предположений, кому может принадлежать такое роскошество. Это в равной степени мог быть как мужчина, так и женщина. И рампа на заднем дворе ни о чем не говорила.  
К слову, дом сохранился в потрясающем состоянии. Было видно, что его бережно восстановили, обновили узлы, которые устарели, и дополнили атрибутами современности. И сделали это с такой ювелирной точностью, что ни новомодная подсветка, спрятанная за карнизами, ни мебель в спокойных тонах, ни графические эскизы на стенах не нарушали изначальной задумки пространства. То был не дом, а настоящий рай для заблудившегося в своей судьбе Сяо Чжаня.  
Когда он — в равной степени окрыленный и потерянный — пришел на кухню к Лу-Лу, та готовила ужин. И посмотрела на него с улыбкой:  
— Ты доволен?  
Сяо Чжань сел к ней за кухонный остров и несколько минут пытался что-то сказать, но у него не выходило.  
— У меня нет слов, — признался он в конце концов. — Никак не могу себя собрать в кучу.  
— Знаю хороший способ навести порядок в мыслях. Но так как всю уборку я уже закончила, ты можешь приготовить что-нибудь на десерт. Только легкое, чтобы не нужно было потом истязать себя в зале за лишний кусочек. Не хотелось бы доставлять хозяину дома лишних хлопот. Судя по тому, как все выглядит, он нечасто тут бывает. И что-то мне подсказывает, он там не по курортам разъезжает.  
— И в качестве благодарности, — согласился Сяо Чжань и посветлел лицом. — Это отличная мысль, Лу-Лу.  
Так его стараниями на столе осталась тарелка невесомых овсяных печений. У него еще чесались руки добавить какой-нибудь небольшой рисунок, но он посчитал, что это слишком.

Очутившись в доме своей мечты во второй раз, Сяо Чжань по-новой тщательно обошел его сверху донизу, но теперь уже с чисто практической целью: понять, где предстоит убираться.  
Как бы его ни коробила эта мысль, миновать жилые комнаты не позволяло данное шицзе обещание, что он ее не подведет. И стоит сказать, что комнаты поразили его не меньше всего остального дома. Количеством всего, что в них было. В частности — конструкторов Лего, ярких логотипов на выстроившихся в ряд мотоциклетных шлемах и одежды, стихийно разбросанной по углам и горизонтальным поверхностям.  
Ну, философски подумал Сяо Чжань, зато теперь он точно знал, что дом принадлежит парню… Мальчику? Мужчине? Стирать чье-то кружевное белье было бы, на его вкус, довольно неловко. Да Сяо Чжань и не умел этого, если признаться. Вдруг там какое-то специальное вуду требовалось. Впрочем, Лу-Лу бы его предупредила.  
Со шлемами же все казалось проще. И с одеждой, для которой была отведена гардеробная величиной с целую комнату. И с Лего, которое то и дело пыталось победить Сяо Чжаня, бросаясь ему под ноги и вгрызаясь в беззащитные ступни. Бардак был знатным, но узко локализованным в нескольких комнатах, и с этим можно было работать.  
А полезное занятие, размышлял Сяо Чжань на пятом часу уборки, утирая лоб в отвоеванной от хаоса ванной. Может, ну ее, эту архитектуру, поменять специализацию и достичь дзена? Спину и руки нещадно ломило от напряжения и экзотических поз, однако в голове было упоительно пусто. Даже самокопания Сяо Чжаня, кажется, притомились и вышли на перекур. Правда, следом взгляд Сяо Чжаня соскользнул за панорамные окна в два этажа в проеме двери. Не к месту вспомнилось брошенное Лу-Лу между делом «я не прошу тебя там окна мыть», и он невольно повел занывшими плечами. Вот уж спасибо большое. Окна тут неделю можно было мыть.  
Зато кухня блестела почти девственной чистотой еще с прошлого раза. Только рядом с мусоркой топорщилась пара пакетов с картонками из доставки. «Крылышки барбекю», — прочитал Сяо Чжань и постучал пальцем по губам. А почему бы не сделать то же самое, но в домашнем варианте? И соус приготовить домашний, закрутить на потом вон в те крошечные баночки, что стоят здесь для красоты…  
Очнулся он, дорезая очередной контейнер овощей, из которых можно было по-быстрому собрать салат и приправить все тем же самодельным соусом. На часах было почти девять, на столе — снова печенье, в духовке — крылышки, в холодильнике — запас полезных перекусов на роту солдат и лимонад.  
«Девять!» — в ужасе подскочил Сяо Чжань. В прошлый раз они с Лу ушли в семь. И как тот кролик из Алисы — «я опаздываю, опаздываю» — принялся убирать со стола, по-варварски сгребая беспорядок в объемный мусорный мешок. А когда услышал шум въезжающего во двор мотоцикла, чуть не поседел. Вот тебе и сделал одолжение.  
Но Сяо Чжань снова решил не сдаваться. Даже спустя два года бесплодных мечтаний о собственных проектах он не бросал архитектуру, и здесь не даст себя напугать. Он еще раз цепко оглядел напоследок кухню, забросил уже чистые ножи в лоток, завязал пакет и, на ходу впрыгивая в кроссовки, рванул в заднюю дверь. С четкой мыслью: если надо будет ползти через кусты гусеничкой — он готов.  
На нормальную дорогу из тех самых кустов они с пакетом выдрались спустя минут двадцать. Так, чтобы точно подальше от дома и щедрого обзора его окон. Стемнело, дорога, словно нарочно без фонарей, была видна едва-едва, телефона — а следовательно и фонарика — у Сяо Чжаня не было. Он устал как собака, и за шиворотом зудело от нападавших туда веточек и прочей шелухи. Но почему-то все это совершенно его не волновало. Сяо Чжань оглянулся назад, где опять же было ни черта не видать из-за темноты, и рассмеялся. Господи, это оказалось так здорово — смеяться посреди гребаного ничего, зная, что буря снова его миновала. И что важнее — миновала шицзе и ее семью.  
— Лу-Лу меня прибьет, — покачал он головой после того, как успокоился, и, все еще пофыркивая, как какой-то лис, поплелся в сторону заправки со своей машиной.

*2*

Как они договорились, Лу-Лу позвонила сразу, едва вернулась со своей следующей смены в чудо-доме.  
— Не знаю, что ты там такое сделал… — начала она задумчиво, и у Сяо Чжаня замерло сердце от дурного предчувствия. Он и так сгрыз половину ногтей, пока ждал ее звонка, а тут еще микро-инсульт намечался. — Но тебе снова оставили записку: «В следующий раз хочу утку по-пекински».  
— Обалдеть, — рухнул Сяо Чжань на шаткую табуретку у себя на кухне, и Орешек тут же вскочила к нему на колени, отгоняя пушистым хвостом потенциальные сердечные недуги. — А ты что?  
— Я приготовила. Более того, я сделала это не так, как готовила наша мама, а как готовишь ее ты, покоритель звездных желудков. Посмотрим, что мне скажут на это. И я тебя предупреждаю сразу: если он опять промолчит, пеняй на себя. Поедешь со мной, и я лично буду стоять у тебя за плечом и смотреть, какой рог единорога ты добавляешь в свои блюда.  
— С ума сошла? — сказал Сяо Чжань, а сам в этот момент пытался сдержать улыбку, которая упрямо наползала на лицо. Дурная такая, немного беспомощная, но искренняя. Казалось, он так не радовался, даже когда ему поручили перепланировку гостевого домика соседей, пока он еще учился.  
— Не больше обычного, — фыркнула Лу-Лу. — Я тебя предупредила.  
Стоит ли говорить, что спустя еще пару недель Сяо Чжань ехал с ней в машине, не понимая — то ли ему радоваться своим кулинарным талантам, то ли плакать от того, что готовить у него получается лучше, чем проектировать, справляться с проблемами, жить, в конце концов…  
Вдвоем с Лу уборку они закончили в два раза быстрее и веселее, а вот с уткой Сяо Чжань, как назло, с первого раза напортачил. Вернее, с приправами для нее. И, когда готовил новую смесь и убирал в духовку, Лу-Лу с беспокойством посмотрела на часы.  
— Уезжай, тебе не обязательно оставаться до конца, — сказал Сяо Чжань. — Я дождусь, когда все будет готово, и тоже сбегу под покровом ночи.  
— Ты без машины, — напомнила ему Лу-Лу.  
— Поймаю попутку до города, велика беда. Ты вообще помнишь, что мы с тобой и А-Ченом все студенчество ездили автостопом на концерты?  
— Только мужу моему об этом знать не обязательно. Не задерживайся, — попросила Лу-Лу и чмокнула его в щеку. — А если задержишься, не дай себя поймать.  
— Все так, и никак иначе, — кивнул Сяо Чжань.  
И он не задерживался. Оставил готовую утку и свежее печенье, которым маялся со скуки, на кухонном столе и даже добавил к ним смешной рисунок с подписью «А теперь?». Только вот хозяин дома вернулся раньше. На этот раз он возник так неожиданно, словно за ним гнались черти. Хлопнула входная дверь. Сяо Чжань только и успел, что присесть за кухонным островом, обмирая от ужаса, что тут его и раскроют. Но хозяин дома стрелой пронесся мимо кухни по ступеням на второй этаж, где за ним оглушительно хлопнула дверь уже в его комнату. Сяо Чжань еще немного посидел, прислушиваясь, а потом тихонько пополз к выходу за обувью, которую, он надеялся, не заметили в темноте да впопыхах в прихожей.

Лу-Лу позвонила на следующий день.  
— А-Чжань, — вздохнула она, и Сяо Чжань сразу все понял. — Ты дома?  
— Да, — ответил он глухо, а потом пришел в себя и стал в спешке сдирать со стен свои зарисовки.  
— Это Ван Ибо.  
— Кто? — машинально спросил он. В голове билось только «Спрятать, нужно спрятать рисунки!», и ничего другого туда было не поместить.  
— Хозяин дома — Ван Ибо, золотой мальчик всея Поднебесной.  
— Как ты узнала?  
Лу-Лу замешкалась, потому что на заднем плане захныкал А-Лин и она принялась его тормошить и укачивать. Ее голос какое-то время звучал неразборчиво, но, судя по интонациям, она говорила с малышом, а потом поправила трубку.  
— Он только что уехал от меня. К тебе. Не знаю, чего он хочет, но вживую он не такой улыбчивый, как в интернете или по телевизору. Не хамил и не угрожал, но был достаточно убедителен для того, чтобы я сразу о тебе рассказала.  
— Как он догадался? Неужели вправду из-за моей стряпни? Прости, но это какой-то бред.  
Бредом было то, что рисунков оказалось больше, чем Сяо Чжань предполагал. То есть примерно три стены из четырех, и это определенно что-то да говорило о его помешательстве на том доме в лесу. Ко всему прочему листки разлетались по комнате от его беготни, и собирать их одной рукой было той еще морокой. Но Сяо Чжань не мог себе позволить опустить другую руку, с телефоном, словно это могло что-то исправить.  
— Оказалось, что в доме установлены камеры. Но почему о них вспомнили только сейчас, когда ты был там уже как минимум трижды, я так и не смогла придумать.  
— Не переживай, Лу-Лу, ну не убьет же он меня, в самом деле, — криво даже по собственным меркам улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. — Он уволил тебя? — спросил он с тревогой.  
— Формально нет. Хотя это ничего не значит. Бумаги мне и по почте могут прислать. И с ними счет за моральный ущерб, — усмехнулась она. — Но знаешь, меня это волнует меньше, чем то, зачем он сейчас едет к тебе.  
— А зачем?  
— Я не знаю.  
В этот момент раздался звонок в дверь.  
— Я потом тебя наберу, — мыкнул Сяо Чжань и, не дожидаясь ответа, сбросил.  
Ван Ибо и правда не улыбался. Даже для вежливости. Только кивнул из-под капюшона: «Здрасьте», — и второй раз — своему охраннику уже заметно мягче: «Подождешь меня здесь?», — а потом протиснулся мимо бледного Сяо Чжаня в квартиру.  
— Телефон, — без вопросительной интонации протянул он руку.  
И Сяо Чжань молча вложил в его ладонь свой старенький «сяоми». А еще подумал: «Сколько ему лет? Двадцать-то есть?». Он не был фанатом новостных лент и уж тем более не смотрел телевизор. И о «золотом мальчике», как назвала его Лу-Лу, знал исключительно потому, что на улицах, в метро и магазинах о нем кричал каждый второй билборд. Чем он там занимался? Пел? Танцевал? Был красивым и всем нужен? Сяо Чжань понятия не имел.  
— Фоток нет? — поднял бровь Ван Ибо, листая миллион снимков Орешка.  
— Каких?  
— Дома.  
— Нет и не было. Можешь проверить по камерам, раз они у тебя есть.  
— У меня нет времени все это отсматривать.  
— Тогда зачем ты вообще приехал сам? — спросил Сяо Чжань. — Мог же сразу прислать адвоката или полицию.  
— У меня выходной, — огрызнулся Ибо. — А ты не подсказывай под руку. Зачем ко мне приходил?  
— Чтобы дом посмотреть.  
— И что в нем такого?  
— Он… — Сяо Чжань аж запнулся, подбирая слова. — Он единственный в своем роде. Я архитектор, видел его в учебнике. Очень хотел посмотреть изнутри.  
— А печенье зачем? И утка, — буркнул Ибо, волком оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— В качестве благодарности. Тебе же понравилось вроде.  
— Мне нравится, когда у меня дома не ошиваются посторонние люди, — зашипел Ибо, но тут ему под ноги вынырнула Орешек, и он как-то сбился с мысли. А потом нагнулся к ней, терпеливо дал обнюхать пальцы, и не успел Сяо Чжань ему что-то сказать, как уже подхватил ее на руки и пошел дальше вглубь квартиры.  
— Ну и бардак, — поморщился Ибо, останавливаясь на пороге заваленной листами комнаты. — Что это? — мотнул головой в сторону ближайшего рисунка. — Мой дом? И какого хрена?  
— Я рисую его. Он мне нравится, — устало привалился к косяку Сяо Чжань и закрыл глаза, потому что все происходящее напоминало ему дурной сон. Но в то же время в нем внезапно проснулось раздражение: — Если ты недоволен этим, мне очень жаль. И мне жаль, что мое любопытство доставило тебе неудобства. Но это вовсе не значит, что по этой причине ты можешь вломиться ко мне домой и гладить мою кошку. Орешек, девочка моя, иди сюда, — забрал он кошку с чужих рук, и та привычно потерлась о его щеку мягким ухом. — Если у тебя есть ко мне претензии, я отвечу по ним в любом законном порядке.  
— Какой смелый, — хмыкнул Ибо, разглядывая рисунки под кроссовками, которые не удосужился снять при входе.  
— По-твоему, мне есть что терять? — в тон ему усмехнулся Сяо Чжань. — Если что, отдам кошку Лу-Лу, и там она будет только счастливее. Да, малышка?  
Он даже сам не заметил, что сказал это вслух. Зато заметил Ибо, наблюдавший за ним из-под капюшона. Еще через пару-тройку секунд затянувшейся тишины Сяо Чжань опомнился и посмотрел на него, а тот не мигая смотрел в ответ.  
— Что? — осторожно спросил Сяо Чжань.  
— Могу предложить компенсировать все неудобства твоей стряпней. И кошкой, — добавил он после паузы.  
— В смысле? — смутился Сяо Чжань и покрепче обхватил Орешек.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты для меня готовил. Но ты должен переехать с кошкой.  
— Куда переехать?  
— В дом. Тебе же он нравится. Не вижу особых проблем. Места хватит на всех.  
— Но у меня есть дом. Зачем мне куда-то переезжать?  
— Потому что в моем графике черт ногу сломит. Я сам не всегда знаю, когда мне повезет вернуться домой. Проще, если ты постоянно будешь под рукой.  
И у Сяо Чжаня даже немного от сердца отлегло — такая ересь действительно бывает только во сне. А если сон, то какой смысл волноваться?  
— Ты нормальный? — наклонил он голову.  
— В отличие от некоторых я по чужим домам в отсутствие хозяев не шарюсь. Поэтому хочется верить, что да.  
— Хочется верить — это справедливая оговорка.  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что предпочтешь выплатить охренительный штраф, чем жить со мной?  
Если бы не дернувшийся на миг уголок его рта, Сяо Чжань без колебаний бы ответил утвердительно. Но что-то заставило его задуматься. И не отсутствие денег, которых на самом деле не было. Пока он думал, у Ибо зазвонил телефон.  
— Да, — ответил тот ровно, хотя Сяо Чжань видел, как судорога прокатилась по его лицу, которое он поспешил спрятать, отворачиваясь и уходя в сторону кухни. На которой, к слову, тоже было не прибрано. — Вы сами сказали, что у меня сегодня выходной, — донесся оттуда его голос. — Нет, я не хочу поделиться планами, мне и без планов отлично. Я не грублю, но, знаете, в туалете иногда хочется посидеть без мыслей о работе. Спасибо за понимание. Обязательно созвонимся, но лучше уже завтра. Да, я помню, что в полшестого за мной заедут. У меня все в порядке с памятью, я пью все положенные мне витамины. Мы закончили? И вам хорошего дня.  
Он никому не сказал, вдруг понял Сяо Чжань. Охранник дежурил за дверью, потому что Ибо не мог никуда выйти без охраны, а не для того, чтобы прикопать непутевого Сяо Чжаня в ближайшей лесополосе. И еще эта его оговорка про жизнь с ним и «ты должен переехать с кошкой»… Сяо Чжань ненавидел это чувство, но ему стало жаль Ибо.  
— Знаешь, я подумал, что согласен, — сказал он, когда Ибо вернулся с кухни, погруженный в свои мысли, так что не сразу понял, о чем он.  
— На что именно?  
— Переехать с кошкой. Отработать готовкой. Сколько ты… Как долго… Ну ты понял. На сколько ты меня нанимаешь?  
— Я не нанимаю тебя, — буркнул Ибо. — Ты отрабатываешь свой же косяк.  
— Это не одно и то же?  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо. Когда ты предполагаешь меня отпустить?  
— Я не собираюсь тебя держать.  
— Ван Ибо, — вежливо, но со стальными нотками окликнул его Сяо Чжань, — если мы заключаем договор, я хочу знать его условия. Так делают взрослые люди.  
— Пару месяцев, — нехотя откликнулся Ибо.  
Спрыгнувшая с рук Сяо Чжаня Орешек снова терлась об его ноги в рваных черных джинсах. Но вместо раздражения на липнущую к ним светлую шерсть, которая уже украшала его толстовку на груди, Ибо лишь гипнотизировал кошку взглядом, не предпринимая попыток оттолкнуть ее или отойти.  
— То есть два. Меня устраивает. Еще условия?  
— Не заходить в мои комнаты, не трогать мои вещи. Без разрешения.  
«Что я там не видел и не трогал?» — едва не вырвалось у Сяо Чжаня, но он вовремя прикусил язык. Это было бы грубо.  
— Еще?  
— Не фотографировать, никому не сообщать, где ты и с кем. Не выносить ничего из дома и не приносить. Это то, что принципиально лично мне. Об остальном позаботится менеджер, подготовит тебе стандартный договор о неразглашении.  
Он снова чуть заметно поморщился, будто его мутило.  
— А по поводу еды? Что готовить и сколько?  
— Я не знаю. Не хочу думать еще об этом. Мне понравилось, что ты готовил до этого. Что-то подобное. Главное, чтобы не острое. И не слишком жирное.  
— Договорились. Тогда у меня тоже есть условие.  
После этих слов Ибо наконец соизволил поднять на него взгляд.  
— Какое еще условие? С чего ты взял, что имеешь на него право?  
Сяо Чжань пожал плечами.  
— Давай представим, что Орешек не обязана расплачиваться за мои грехи и это ее условие. Как компенсация за ее моральный ущерб. Потому что лишиться привычного дома — это стресс.  
— Лишиться этого бардака — определенно, — ухмыльнулся Ибо, но, по крайней мере, его вид уже не был таким напряженным. — Допустим, я готов выслушать.  
— Ты не уволишь Лу-Лу за то, что произошло.  
— Она нарушила договор и привела в мой дом чужого человека, — мгновенно перестал ухмыляться Ибо. — Ты знаешь, что такое жить под круглосуточной охраной и никогда не снимать маски в общественных местах? Почему ты считаешь, что твоя подруга не заслужила свой урок?  
— Не подруга, а почти сестра. И она бы никогда не поступила так с человеком, которому бы не доверяла. Ты сам уже понял, что я был у тебя дома, и никуда дальше это не просочилось. Мы виноваты перед тобой, но ты можешь доверять нам. Нам не нужны сенсации за твой счет.  
— Доверять, — покривил губы Ибо. — Ты сам начал с обмана, а теперь просишь меня доверять тебе?  
— И тем не менее ты тащишь меня к себе домой, — справедливо заметил Сяо Чжань.  
— Если я об этом пожалею, то ты тоже пожалеешь об этом.  
— Я тебе уже говорил: мне терять нечего, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань и протянул ему узкую ладонь. — По рукам?

*3*

Сяо Чжань еще тогда заметил — Ибо не любит прикосновений. Он посмотрел на протянутую руку почти как на преграду, на испытание, на гадюку. И все равно пожал, а потом спрятал ладони в карман толстовки. И Сяо Чжань подумал, что не хотел бы снова заставлять его проходить через это. Наверняка в длинном контракте, который его позже заставят подписать, есть пункт на этот счет тоже. Пока же приходилось ориентироваться по обстоятельствам.  
Сяо Чжань качнулся с пятки на носок и спросил, чтобы разрядить атмосферу:  
— И когда мне приступать?  
— Сегодня, — сказал Ибо просто.  
У Сяо Чжаня вытянулось лицо.  
— Но… Мне надо собраться.  
— Собирайся, — пожал плечами Ибо. — Но не слишком долго. Тебе еще ужин готовить.  
— Ты всегда такой грубый? — решил уточнить Сяо Чжань.  
Он был по натуре человеком миролюбивым и спокойным. И старался держаться подальше от раздражительных и неуравновешенных личностей. Но сейчас возможности выбирать у него не было.  
— Я… — начал было Ибо с уже привычным запалом и замолк. Посмотрел по сторонам, на Орешек у своих ног и снова на Сяо Чжаня, вздохнул: — У меня было хреновое утро. Я не планировал выходить из дома. А тут ты. Но… утка была ничего… в этот раз, — тихо закончил он.  
— Это она меня выдала? — спросил Сяо Чжань.  
— Выходит, что так, — согласился Ибо. — Я все никак не мог понять, что в ней такого. И в том печенье. И было еще что-то… Всего три раза, я запомнил и полез смотреть, кто готовил. А потом — кто готовит обычно.  
— Не ожидал от нее такого.  
— От кого?  
— От утки. Мы с ней об этом не договаривались.  
— И ты трогал мое Лего! — воинственно сдул Ибо челку со лба.  
— И что? По-твоему, я должен был пылесосить между детальками?  
— Никому нельзя трогать мое Лего, — отчеканил Ибо, проигнорировав его вполне логичный вопрос.  
— Тогда в следующий раз убирай его сам.  
— Ты больше не зайдешь в мою комнату.  
— Точно, — с готовностью закивал Сяо Чжань. Бодаться с этим ребенком было даже по-своему весело: — Это же работа Лу. А я лишь твой смиренный повар. Прошу меня простить.  
— Я еще не сказал, что согласен ее оставить.  
— Ты согласен. Иначе моя крошка едет к Лу залечивать ее душевные ранки. Признавайся, ты же не был груб с Лу-Лу?  
— А мог бы, — не задумываясь сдал себя Ибо.  
— Не мог.  
— Почему это нет?  
— Потому что вот смотрю я на тебя… — произнес Сяо Чжань и справился — удержал серьезную мину, а еще для убедительности глубокомысленно потер подбородок. Ибо ждал его ответа с ощутимым напряжением: — И вижу, что ты хороший мальчик. Поэтому не мог.  
— «Мальчик» и «не мог», — фыркнул Ибо. Хотел, видимо, пренебрежительно, но вышло почти с облегчением и немного устало. — Много ты знаешь… И вообще. Хватит трепаться. Ты собираться хотел, а мне пора.  
И он, не дожидаясь ответа, пошел к выходу. Ну не человек, а сплошная головная боль.  
— Меня, кстати, Сяо Чжань зовут, — крикнул ему вслед Сяо Чжань. Из вредности. Когда понял, что за этой перепалкой они так и не представились друг другу по-человечески.  
А этот звездный обормот, который уже взялся за ручку двери, бросил на него короткий взгляд через плечо:  
— Я знаю, — и вышел.

Несмотря на то, что это была его идея, чтобы Сяо Чжань переехал, первое время Ибо его избегал. Благо размах дома позволял ему подобный каприз. Когда Сяо Чжань обнаружил это, то стал чаще проводить вечера в своей комнате или на террасе со стороны, самой отдаленной от двора с рампой. В доме ему нравилось везде, так что ущемленным он себя не чувствовал.  
Комнату ему позволили выбрать любую, и теперь в его распоряжении был покатый стеклянный потолок. А с таким потолком никаких дополнительных бонусов не требовалось, за такой и свободу-то было не стыдно продать. Пусть и всего на два месяца. «Всего», — каждый раз запинался про себя Сяо Чжань. Это было странное чувство. С переездом он как будто получил законный повод сделать паузу в своих затянувшихся поисках работы и проектов. Как увольнительную от зацикленных мыслей о собственной никчемности. И жить ему стало откровенно легче.  
В свободное время он рисовал фрагменты дома с натуры или по памяти. И даже взялся за краски и пейзажи, на которые вечно чего-то не хватало. А еще в эскизах нет-нет да проскакивали образы того Ибо, с которым он впервые познакомился. Злого и напряженного, уставшего и саркастичного, с кошкой на руках и хмурым взглядом исподлобья. Ничего другого Сяо Чжань по-прежнему о нем не знал. Не успел поискать, пока собирался, а уже в самом доме его вежливо, но настойчиво попросили телефон сдать.  
И тем не менее приготовленная им еда из холодильника и со стола регулярно исчезала. Иногда Сяо Чжань находил на ее месте записки, о которых упоминала Лу-Лу: «Больше печенья», «А печенье в форме Лего?», «Выглядит слишком здоровым, чтобы быть вкусным. Орешек не одобрила», «Повтори, я не распробовал». В ответ на эти пожелания и сомнительное подобие благодарности Сяо Чжань тоже время от времени оставлял небольшие рисунки с подписями. Может, чуть более смелые, чем следовало: «Салат был к мясу, почему остался только салат?», «Опять печенье. Ты его ешь там, что ли?», «Бенто на обед в холодильнике, будь хорошим мальчиком и сегодня тоже», «Прекрати подкармливать мою кошку, у нее добрая душа, она будет любить тебя и таким, какой ты есть». И совесть на этот счет его не мучила. Все равно никто не торопился разыскать его и укоризненно заглянуть в глаза, а за спиной Ибо мог кипятиться и шипеть сколько ему вздумается. Если он вообще обращал внимание на эти ответы.  
Но иногда еда оставалась нетронутой. И тогда Сяо Чжаню приходилось все выбрасывать и готовить заново. С пониманием, что его «золотой мальчик» не возвращался ночевать. Или возвращался, но был уставшим настолько, что полз мимо кухни сразу спать. А утром, еще до того, как Сяо Чжань просыпался, его снова увозили.  
Не то чтобы Сяо Чжань скучал, но спустя пару недель пребывания в доме он уже настроился морально, что оставшееся время тоже проведет наедине с Орешек. Впрочем, это тоже его не особо расстраивало.

Пока однажды Ибо не появился на кухне, где Сяо Чжань возился с тестом для пиццы. На нем были совершенно обычные спортивные штаны без громких названий, не по размеру огромная сизая футболка и в цвет ей синяки под глазами. А еще после умывания у него трогательно слиплась от воды челка.  
— Еще не готово? — спросил он, не переступая порога.  
— Ты сегодня рано, — удивленно моргнул Сяо Чжань. Главным образом потому, что с ним вообще заговорили впервые за эти две недели.  
— Что, лучше, когда меня нет?  
Сяо Чжань не стал отвечать ему на это, а кивнул с приглашением в сторону плиты:  
— Есть суп.  
— Не хочу суп.  
— Можем по-быстрому что-то заказать.  
— Не хочу покупное.  
— Молочный коктейль? — спросил Сяо Чжань, и Ибо тут же зашарил глазами по кухне:  
— Где?  
— Дай мне минуту, — сказал Сяо Чжань и отвернулся, чтобы не светить улыбкой, на которую у Ибо была какая-то аллергия: он словно искал в ней подвох — а кто ищет, тот всегда найдет — и срочно ощетинивался ехидством и грубостью.  
Уж что-что, а относительно полезный и при этом вкусный коктейль Сяо Чжань мог собрать почти что из любых продуктов даже с закрытыми глазами. Тут не надо было быть гуру готовки. Достаточно отучиться с целой группой однокурсниц, которые то сидели на зверских диетах, то с огнем в глазах требовали сладенького. А потом били своего любимого повара тапочком, что наели его десертами лишние полкило. Тут хочешь не хочешь, научишься выкручиваться.  
В тот же коктейль под шумок отправились и витамины Ибо, которые тот явно недолюбливал, судя по тому, с какой регулярностью забывал пить. И они оставались сиротливо лежать на столе, если не отправлялись прямиком в мусорку. Но об этом дополнении Сяо Чжань лучше скажет ему как-нибудь потом.  
— Пробуй, — поставил он готовую смесь на край стола и отвел глаза: — Где-то здесь еще трубочка была… — чтобы не спугнуть. Сяо Чжань сам не знал, почему в отношении этого самоуверенного ребенка у него были подобные ассоциации.  
Подошедший Ибо не без подозрения принюхался, попробовал, облизнул губы и неожиданно сел на стул у стола.  
— Сойдет.  
— И даже не «спасибо»?  
— Для «спасибо» здесь не хватает шоколадной крошки, — стрельнул глазами Ибо из-под мокрой челки.  
— Слипнется, — с улыбкой пообещал ему Сяо Чжань.  
— Где?  
— Не где, а что. Мозг.  
— Подумаешь, — хмыкнул Ибо, — для меня и за меня все пишут. Мозги в таком случае не обязательны.  
И Сяо Чжаню очень не понравилось, как равнодушно он это сказал. Без намека на шутку или сожаление. Чтобы не думать об этом, Сяо Чжань сменил тему:  
— Ну, раз ты здесь — помогай решить…  
— Еще чего, — фыркнул Ибо, даже не дослушав. — Сам справишься.  
— Тогда пицца будет просто с сыром.  
— И все?  
— И все. А то вдруг у тебя аллергия на креветки, сладкий перец или соус, который я придумал. Не могу позволить себе такой риск.  
— Раньше тебе таких сведений было не нужно, — наклонил голову Ибо.  
— А теперь во мне внезапно проснулась совесть.  
— Наглость в тебе проснулась. Хотя, — сделал красноречивую паузу Ибо, — если так подумать, она в тебе и не засыпала. Ты здесь как раз из-за нее. Творишь что хочешь, а потом прикидываешься приличным.  
— Вот и подумай, — не обидевшись, ткнул в него Сяо Чжань лопаточкой, которую до этого крутил в пальцах, — что ты такого в своей жизни сделал, чтобы заслужить наказание, как я. Хороший ведь вопрос.  
— И не вопрос вовсе, — ответил Ибо. — Ты смешной, — и, не давая опомниться, добавил: — Делай уже свои креветки с перцем и соусом. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Иначе я съем тебя.  
— Тогда это будет последнее, чем я смогу тебя накормить, — состроил Сяо Чжань грустную мину, хотя губы у него предательски дрожали.  
Ибо задумался на мгновение, а потом его лицо растянула многообещающая ухмылка:  
— Значит, покусаю. Хочешь проверить?  
И Сяо Чжань, к своему стыду, зачем-то себе это представил.

В общем и целом Ибо оказался неплохим парнем. Наглым, конечно, страшно, прямолинейным, упрямым и избалованным всеобщей покорностью перед его мнением и желаниями. И последние, как показывала практика, он был готов выгрызать зубами, если потребуется. Хотя Сяо Чжань и не о том подумал в прошлый раз.  
Свой дом Ибо выбрал не из каких-то эстетических соображений или из-за архитектурных достоинств. Это еще с момента знакомства было понятно. Зато ему очень нравился вид из окон. И лес вокруг. И море. А еще он до трясучки обожал свою рампу, кататься в которой у него частенько не оставалось сил. Мотоциклы, которых у него пылился целый гараж. Собирать Лего, играть в приставку и — новинка сезона — возиться с Орешек. То есть — если подводить неутешительный итог — все, что не было связано с людьми. И исключением на эти два месяца оказался лишь Сяо Чжань, до которого Ибо взял привычку докапываться по любому подвернувшемуся поводу. Но делал это как-то не обидно. Или не обидно для Сяо Чжаня. Они вообще до странного быстро нашли общий язык. Пусть это и был язык бесконечных споров и препирательств. Хотя из-за бешеного графика Ибо общались все так же редко и мало.

Но как-то вечером, наполняя сумерки лихорадочными огнями, во двор дома въехала карета скорой помощи. Сяо Чжань увидел отражение этих огней через панорамное окно и, честно говоря, ему даже в голову не пришло, кто что подумает, когда выскакивал на порог. Он ожидал увидеть как минимум толпу народа, которая будет суетиться вокруг, потому что с золотым мальчиком явно что-то случилось. Но с водительского сиденья спрыгнул лишь уже знакомый ему охранник.  
— А где…?  
— Добрый вечер, господин Сяо, — поздоровался тот, — подготовите комнату? Я помогу господину Вану подняться.  
— Конечно, — метнулся обратно Сяо Чжань и только на полдороги понял, что снова нарушит запрет не заходить в комнату Ибо без разрешения. И был готов к подобной сделке с совестью.  
Комната встретила его очередным минным полем из конструктора, не выключенным еще с утра светом и одеялом, скинутым с кровати, которую никто даже не думал заправлять. Как вопиющее приглашение прибраться и настоящее испытание этого не сделать.  
Пока Сяо Чжань раскидывал возможные препятствия по углам и приглушал свет, в дверях появился охранник. С Ибо на руках.  
— Он спит, — тихо ответил он на панику в глазах Сяо Чжаня. — Сейчас все в порядке. Но вам придется за ним присмотреть.  
— Мне? — растерялся Сяо Чжань.  
Прежде чем ответить, охранник уложил ощутимо бледного Ибо на кровать, укрыл одеялом и для дальнейших объяснений поманил Сяо Чжаня за собой прочь из комнаты. Лишь на секунду притормозив, когда под ногами им навстречу и к Ибо под руку проскочила Орешек.  
— В дом нельзя заходить никому, кроме тех, кому господин Ван дал личное разрешение. Поэтому врачам, сиделкам, менеджеру и всем остальным он еще в больнице напомнил об этом. До того как упал в обморок. Сказал, что уволит и засудит любого, кто попробует это проигнорировать.  
— Даже менеджеру? — удивился Сяо Чжань. — А он так может?  
А потом вспомнил, что иногда слышал по утрам, как за Ибо приезжает минивен, но никогда — посторонних голосов в доме. И в этом свете их вторжение с Лу-Лу мгновенно заиграло новыми красками.  
— Не может, — согласился охранник. — Но никто не хочет проверять, что будет, если он вобьет себе что-то эдакое в голову.  
— Что случилось?  
Охранник пожал плечами.  
— Чем-то отравился. Или отравили. В таком бизнесе нет ничего невозможного. А с остальным пусть агентство разбирается, это не наша с вами забота. Врачи сказали, что все под контролем. Мы и так почти полдня провели в клинике под капельницами. Но ночевать там господин Ибо наотрез отказался. Сказал, чтобы живым или мертвым, но домой его отвезли. А там есть кому за ним присмотреть.  
— Это, конечно, удивительно. Потому что я всего лишь готовлю ему, а не… сиделка. У меня вообще нет никаких медицинских навыков. Хотя, зная упрямство господина Вана, я бы не удивился, если бы он заставил отвезти себя домой, даже если бы его здесь ждала одна кошка. Просто из принципа.  
— Господин Ван не смог бы позволить себе завести кошку, если бы вас здесь не было, — покачал головой охранник. — Хотя он несколько раз пытался. И оба раза ему пришлось отдать животное. А на случай, если вы не знаете, что делать, врач прислал рекомендации, — достал он сложенный листок из кармана форменных брюк. — Лекарства в машине, я сейчас занесу.  
— То есть вам в дом заходить можно? — вдруг пришло Сяо Чжаню в голову спросить.  
— Мне можно.   
— И Ибо приехал ко мне с вами, а не прислал кого-то вместо себя. Вам не кажется это странным?  
Охранник усмехнулся.  
— Нет, не кажется.  
— И вы действительно оставите вашего господина Вана мне, чтобы я за ним присматривал? У меня же даже нет телефона, чтобы в случае чего вызвать скорую или хоть кому-то позвонить с призывом о помощи.  
— С призывом о помощи вы можете позвонить только мне. А телефон лежит в вашей комнате в самом нижнем ящике стола. Мы думали, вы уже нашли его.  
— Сказали бы сразу, не пришлось бы искать, — проворчал огорошенный Сяо Чжань.  
Он и правда не удосужился особо рассмотреть обстановку своей комнаты. Его занимали лишь его кошка, потолок, рисунки и готовка. А ведь у него, возможно, тоже были камеры.  
— В жилых комнатах камер нет, — сказал охранник, будто прочитав его мысли. — А вы и правда смешной, как говорил господин Ван. Меня, кстати, зовут Ма Дон-сок, но все зовут меня Дон Ли.  
— Вы кореец? — еще больше удивился Сяо Чжань. А потом спохватился: — Ох, я прошу прощения, что не представился сразу. Меня зовут Сяо Чжань.  
— Это имеет значение? — поднял тот бровь на первый вопрос, а на представление ухмыльнулся, повторяя кое за кем: — Я знаю.

*4*

Остаток вечера Сяо Чжань провел карауля попеременно то на кухне диетический суп, который значился в рекомендациях врача, то Ибо, у которого он сидел под открытой дверью на случай, если тот проснется. И заходить внутрь после всего сказанного Дон Ли Сяо Чжаня не тянуло. Не потому, что он боялся, что его уволят или засудят (дважды). А потому, что подозревал: у таких запретов и ограничений были на то свои причины. И изо всех сил старался не представлять какие. Его коробила сама идея популярности таких мальчиков, как Ибо, не принадлежащих себе по условиям контрактов и на потребу публике.  
Было уже за полночь. И кажется, в какой-то момент он задремал. Его разбудило тихое ворчание Ибо, который жаловался Орешек, что та ему всю грудь оттоптала и как умудрилась такими маленькими мягкими лапками. Ибо не заметил Сяо Чжаня в дверях, потому что тот не пришел, а всего лишь поднялся на ноги. И у Сяо Чжаня случилось с полминуты украденного времени увидеть совсем другого Ибо: да, все еще осунувшегося и взъерошенного, но уже ласково воркующего с кошкой, которая с охотой ластилась к его рукам.  
А когда он насмотрелся так, что внутри зашевелилось что-то, страшно напоминающее нежность, Сяо Чжань отступил в тень и шагнул обратно уже с шумом и вздохом, приваливаясь плечом к косяку.  
— Привет. Ты как?  
— Есть не буду, — буркнул Ибо, даже не обернувшись в его сторону.  
И вид у него был уже до боли привычный — отстраненный и немного скучающий.  
— А надо бы. Так написано в прилагающихся к тебе рекомендациях.  
— Мне все равно. Я тебя не звал. И заходить в мою комнату тебе по-прежнему нельзя.  
— И что будет, если я зайду? — спросил Сяо Чжань.  
Отчасти из-за сиюминутного раздражения, отчасти ради интереса и — уже по традиции — чтобы подразнить, но Ибо на кровати вскинул на него острый взгляд:  
— Никто и никогда в жизни больше не поручит тебе ни одного проекта. Можешь быть уверен.  
Поначалу Сяо Чжань застыл, напрягся на эту угрозу и даже почувствовал, как в груди расцветает горькая обида и холодная ярость на избалованного говнюка. Его вопрос просто не стоил того, чтобы так реагировать. Почему этот золотой мальчик считал, что вправе распоряжаться его судьбой подобным образом? А потом он увидел Орешек в чужих руках и то, как пальцы Ибо вслепую зарываются в ее мех. Чтобы не дрожать, пришло в голову Сяо Чжаню, или не сжиматься в кулаки. И то же осознание вернулось к нему с новой силой — его вопрос не стоил такой реакции. За ней было что-то другое, нежели банальная грубость. И злость отпустила.  
— Если нельзя заходить в твою комнату, пошли в мою, — напоказ зевнул Сяо Чжань. Дескать, ты ворчи, ворчи, а мне не обидно и не страшно, напугал ежа голой жопой. — Или в гостиную. Обложу тебя подушками, чтобы не укатился, но суп ты съешь.  
— Совсем страх потерял? — хмуро поинтересовался Ибо.  
— Даже если так, мне не запрещено. Раньше надо было озаботиться на этот счет. А вздумаешь упираться — позвоню Дон Ли, чтобы он приехал тебя кормить. Сам будешь с ним объясняться, какого черта ты такая за…ноза, вместо того чтобы съесть долбаный суп и вернуться спать зубами к стенке.  
— Ты… грубый, — сказал Ибо с удивлением, когда пришел в себя.  
— У меня был хороший учитель, — усмехнулся Сяо Чжань. — И это не ты, маленькое чудовище, можешь не обольщаться.  
Естественно, от помощи Ибо отказался и вниз приполз по стеночке сам. Совершенно не заботясь и, к счастью, не зная, что эти несколько минут Сяо Чжань с ужасом прислушивался к его копошению с кухни: уже бежать собирать кости по всей лестнице или еще рано? Но стоило Ибо окуклиться пледом в гостиной, снова начался цирк с конями: «я не буду этот твой суп» и «ешь его сам, раз он такой полезный». И зачем, спрашивается, тогда спускался?  
— Нужно поесть, Ибо, — уговаривал его Сяо Чжань, который то старался вежливо улыбаться, то под скрип собственных зубов растирал назревающую в виске головную боль. Проклятая утка по-пекински сослужила ему дурную службу: лучший архитектор на факультете теперь подрабатывал звездной нянькой. — Тебе же будет лучше…  
— Можно я еще дома не буду выслушивать, что для меня лучше? — шипел в ответ Ибо.  
И вопреки дергающемуся глазу Сяо Чжаня тянуло расхохотаться от того, как нелепо выглядела со стороны эта сильная и независимая гусеничка.  
— Это вкусно. Тебе же нравится, как я готовлю. С чего вдруг такие предубеждения к супу? — продолжал он уговаривать. И понимал, что слишком широкая улыбка не идет делу на пользу. Однако в конце концов Ибо загнал себя в угол сам.  
— Давай предложим Орешек? — сказал он. — Если ей не понравится, то я к этому супу тоже не притронусь. И звони ты хоть Папе Римскому.  
— Ха! — хищно прищурился Сяо Чжань. — Ловлю тебя на слове, потому что ты проиграл. Звонок Папе, так и быть, отложим до следующего раза. Орешек, кис-кис-кис…  
После сражения Сяо Чжаня с Ибо, а Ибо — с супом, часы показали два ночи.  
— Помочь тебе добраться наверх? — предложил Сяо Чжань, который уже потихоньку клевал носом, но все еще с интересом наблюдал за тем, как клюет носом Ибо.  
Ибо с трудом разлепил глаза, посмотрел осоловело на него, перевел взгляд на лестницу и снова закрыл.  
— Здесь посплю.  
— Принести тебе что-нибудь?  
— Лучше себя унеси. И свет приглуши.  
— Да пожалуйста, — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань. — Но тебе точно ничего не надо?  
Ибо так долго молчал, что он решил — тот либо заснул, либо, зараза такая, решил не отвечать. Но когда поднялся на ноги, Ибо вдруг открыл глаза.  
— Кстати, — сказал он и принялся обводить клетки на пледе под рукой, — раз уж ты спросил, хотел попросить тебя об одолжении.  
— Об одолжении? Ничего себе, — восхитился Сяо Чжань.  
Этот мальчик еще десять минут назад командовал направо и налево, как какой-то Наполеон, без стыда и совести. Казнить, нельзя помиловать. Именно в таком порядке. А тут здравствуйте, распишитесь — одолжение.  
— Ты же умеешь рисовать, — продолжил Ибо, не дождавшись от него вопросов. — Мое агентство проводит конкурс артов среди фанатов. Главный приз — встреча со мной.  
От неожиданности Сяо Чжань глупо хихикнул:  
— И при чем здесь я?  
— Ты же умеешь рисовать, — повторил Ибо и смерил его сердитым взглядом. — Нарисуй что-нибудь. Я выберу.  
— Потрясающе. А зачем мне встреча с тобой? Я тебя почти каждый день вижу. И ты, прямо скажем, не подарок.  
— Мы сможем договориться. Хочешь, поужинаем где-нибудь не дома. Выходной. Встреча с твоей Лу-Лу. Или я подарю тебе что-то. Могу деньгами.  
До Сяо Чжаня с запозданием начал доходить смысл.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне обман? Сам предлагаешь? Обмануть твоих фанатов?  
— Как будто тебе впервой, — буркнул Ибо, хотя на его бледные скулы начал наползать неловкий рваный румянец.  
— Не надо, Ибо, — покачал головой Сяо Чжань. — За то, что я сделал, я уже несу наказание. Ты не можешь обвинять меня в непорядочности на основании одного единственного поступка. Ты же сам первый меня в этот новый обман носом и ткнешь. А для кого-то такая встреча — большое событие и цель в жизни. Кто я такой, чтобы лишать твоих поклонников этой возможности? Тем более таким способом.  
— А что, если я не хочу? — мотнул головой Ибо, лихорадочно пытаясь подобрать слова, и глаза у него в этот момент подозрительно блестели. — Встречаться, говорить, ничего не хочу…  
— Почему ты тогда согласился на это?  
— Да кто тебе сказал, что я согласен на все, что со мной происходит? — почти заорал Ибо. А после его лицо свело уже знакомой судорогой, и он отвернулся, махая рукой в сторону Сяо Чжаня: — Да плевать. Нет так нет.  
— Прости, Ибо, — с сожалением сказал Сяо Чжань.  
— Ага. Проехали. Уходи уже.

Ночью Сяо Чжань не спал. Сначала думал. Потом сомневался. А под утро все-таки вытащил из нижнего ящика стола вправду оказавшийся там телефон и полез в интернет на поиски того, кто же такой этот Ван Ибо. О котором знали все, кроме Сяо Чжаня.  
И посмотреть было на что. Золотой мальчик оказался весьма разносторонней звездочкой. Реклама на улице и в метро даже близко не отражала того, что он в действительности из себя представлял. К примеру, на мотоцикле Ибо умел не только красиво сидеть. И в дорамах, отрывки которых попадались Сяо Чжаню, тот не всегда сразу его признавал, настолько экранные персонажи отличались друг от друга и, что существеннее, от домашнего Ибо, вечно хмурого и издерганного. Само собой, Ибо был лицом множества модных брендов. Но помимо этого у него оказался приятный, мелодичный голос. Он довольно забавно вел с командой одно из популярных дневных шоу и небанально отвечал на до страшного скучные вопросы.  
А. ЕЩЕ. ИБО. ТАНЦЕВАЛ. Сяо Чжань врезался в это открытие с разбега, не подозревая о его фатальности. Это было лобовое столкновение на скорости без шанса уцелеть. Потому что Сяо Чжань поначалу вообще не понял, на что или кого смотрит и почему так давит в груди, а по спине рассыпаются колючие мурашки. А когда понял и прочувствовал во всей силе, то закрыл все вкладки разом и еще десяток минут сидел в ожидании, пока перестанет стучать кровь в ушах. Занимался новый день. И после такой ночи и ее открытий проще было пойти готовить завтрак, обед и ужин, чем уснуть.

Дон Ли он позвонил еще спустя пару дней и таких же бессонных ночей. Ибо снова его избегал, из-за чего приходилось оставлять подносы с едой сиротливо стоять у него под дверью. Впрочем, Сяо Чжань со своей стыдливо пылающей физиономией тоже не горел желанием попадаться ему на глаза.  
— Господин Сяо, какие-то проблемы? — без предисловий осведомился Дон Ли.  
— Я хотел попросить вашей помощи. Но так, чтобы об этом не узнал господин Ван. Иначе в моей затее не будет никакого смысла.  
— Если сочту это уместным. В чем суть?  
— Я бы хотел передать через вас рисунок для участия в конкурсе агентства. Но так, чтобы Ибо не знал, кто его автор.  
— Почему вы не хотите, чтобы он знал?  
— Скажем, это спортивный интерес. Иначе его решение может быть предвзятым.  
— А если ваш рисунок победит?  
— Ну, это будет приятно, — скомканно забормотал Сяо Чжань.  
— Вы же знаете, что является призом. Господин Ван все равно узнает.  
— Но пока в этом нет нужды. Я еще не выиграл. А там посмотрим.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Дон Ли. — Оставьте рисунок в конверте под журналами в прихожей. Я заберу на днях. И господин Сяо…  
— Что?  
— Вы бы все-таки подумали, что будете делать, если выиграете. Это хороший вопрос к самому себе. Вам не кажется?  
— Нет, мне не кажется, — припомнил Сяо Чжань ему его же ответ. Скорее защищаясь от правды, нежели потому что на самом деле так думал.

В этой истории все, как назло, катастрофически и по-дурацки совпадало. Не без логики, но от этого не менее внезапно. Когда на вейбо Ибо, на который Сяо Чжань теперь был позорно подписан, словно какая-то школьница, появился рисунок победителя, интернет мгновенно взорвался похвалами и критикой. А у бедного Сяо Чжаня чуть противень с печеньем из рук не выскользнул. Судьба не обделила его талантами, но почему-то они с регулярностью выходили ему боком.  
«Может, Дон Ли не скажет?» — подумал Сяо Чжань.  
Но на телефон ему тут же упало: «Господин Ван знает». И следом с другого номера: «Узнаю руку моего А-Чжаня <3 Скучаю». Сам Ибо не писал Сяо Чжаню ни разу. Хотя вряд ли у него не было номера.  
«Может, тогда сам Ибо сделает вид, что не в курсе?» — вздохнул Сяо Чжань.  
Но такая идея звучала бредово даже в его голове. Каким бы ни был этот звездный мальчик для общественности, лично с Сяо Чжанем он не ограничивал себя никакими рамками и условностями.  
И поэтому заявился к Сяо Чжаню сразу, как вернулся домой. Его не остановило ни то, что за окном была глубокая ночь, ни то, что Сяо Чжань уже спал.  
— Ты снова обманул меня, — выдал он с порога и, слава богам, этот порог не переступил.  
А то Сяо Чжань боялся его придушить ненароком. Он и так измучил себя за вечер беспокойством и только-только уснул.  
— Я не обманывал тебя. Просто решил по-своему. Этот разговор не мог подождать до утра?  
— Не мог. Сонный ты не придумаешь мне ответов из воздуха, а скажешь как есть.  
— И я сказал, а теперь иди поспи. Даже в темноте видать, какой ты затраханный. А ведь только после болезни…  
— И вовсе я не затра… ханный, — смутился Ибо. — Я нормально себя чувствую.  
«Ох ё…» — окончательно проснулся мозг Сяо Чжаня. Но Ибо, к счастью, уже уходил по коридору. В тишине дома доносилось лишь его затихающее ворчание:  
— Затраханный… как же… Было бы кому… И когда… И было бы… еще можно…  
«Спасибо, Ибо, — мысленно прокричал ему вслед Сяо Чжань. — Скажи только, зачем мне эта информация и за что?»

Ибо ходил за ним следующие пару дней. Они несколько раз поругались и еще несколько — позубоскалили с шуточками и шпильками разной степени тяжести, один раз Ибо попытался надавить своим звездным авторитетом. Но Сяо Чжань стоял на своем: ему ничего не надо, а звезде было бы полезнее пойти отдохнуть или воздухом подышать, вместо того чтобы сверлить Сяо Чжаня на кухне возмущенным взглядом.  
— Ничего не бывает просто так. А я не люблю ходить в должниках, — настаивал Ибо. — И подачек мне не надо. Придумай что угодно, у меня столько возможностей, тебе и не снилось.  
— Да лучше б ты вел себя по-человечески, — как-то ляпнул Сяо Чжань на очередной поток этого бубнежа.  
— А ты не многовато хочешь? — фыркнул Ибо и осекся.  
Потому что зря он это сделал. Это была та самая идея, которая по какой-то необъяснимой причине не пришла Сяо Чжаню в голову раньше. Изначально же призом была встреча со звездой. Абсолютно бесполезная и ненужная в их случае. И как она впоследствии превратилась во «что угодно», никто толком не заметил. Ибо сгубило его же собственное бахвальство.  
— А по-моему, в самый раз, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. — И отказаться ты уже не можешь. Сам сказал, что мы договоримся. Это мое условие.  
— Что, и второй опции на выбор нет? Не встреча с твоей Лу-Лу, не деньги, не понтовые часы? Только так?  
— Есть и второй вариант, — согласился Сяо Чжань. Ему надоели эти препирательства. Однажды увидев другого Ибо, он теперь и хотел от Ибо другого. — Либо так, либо ты меня отпускаешь.  
Вид у Ибо сделался растерянным, и он захлопал глазами:  
— Сразу?  
— Можешь подумать. Если считаешь, что не справишься с первым, второе — как закономерное решение наших проблем.  
— У меня нет проблем, — буркнул Ибо.  
— У меня есть. Я устал от того, что ты считаешь, будто я твоя собственность и все стерплю. Я отдаю тебе долг и не заслужил подобного обращения. Ты даже к моей кошке относишься лучше, чем ко мне.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — с подозрением прищурился Ибо.  
— Это видно невооруженным глазом, Ибо, очнись.  
Ибо помолчал.  
— Налей воды, — попросил он спустя некоторое время.  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Что?  
— «Налей воды, пожалуйста», Ибо.  
— Налей воды, пожалуйста, — проскрипел Ибо и добавил с кривой усмешкой: — Чжань-гэ.  
— Ну надо же, ты даже такое умеешь, — поставил перед ним стакан Сяо Чжань. — И смотри, язык не отсох и никто не считает тебя менее крутым.  
Ибо молчал еще какое-то время. Возил стаканом по столу, но к воде так и не притронулся.  
— А если у меня не получится? Я же живой человек, и настроение у меня бывает плохое.  
— Я не прошу, чтобы у тебя всегда было хорошее настроение. Не прошу тебя быть удобным. Просто перестань считать меня своим врагом. Возможно, это было весело поначалу, но жить постоянно на осадном положении сложно. И непонятно зачем.  
— Я… попробую, — сказал Ибо.  
— Неужели я настолько хорошо готовлю? — фыркнул на его сосредоточенное выражение лица Сяо Чжань. Такое редкое, и от этого такое ценное.  
И губы Ибо дрогнули в подобии ответной улыбки. Сяо Чжаню даже на секунду показалась за ней какая-то благодарность. Но сказал Ибо то, что сказал:  
— Все ради Орешек.  
Маленький говнюк.

*5*

Относительно не огрызающийся Ибо оказался для Сяо Чжаня сюрпризом. Даже при учете того, что Сяо Чжань сам его об этом попросил. Пусть у Ибо не всегда получалось реагировать тактично, а отмалчиваться в домашних условиях он принципиально не хотел — это было единственное место, где он мог позволить себе не отмалчиваться, — теперь их общение вполне напоминало… дружеское, что ли. Если у Ибо вообще были друзья. Потому что у Сяо Чжаня были, и Ибо порой реагировал на упоминания о них, мягко говоря, странно.  
— Лу-Лу то, Лу-Лу се. Вы с ней мутите?  
— То есть наличие у нее ребенка тебя не смущает?  
— Твой?  
— Ибо, — внимательно посмотрел на него Сяо Чжань, — у тебя есть хоть какое-то понимание о том, как люди строят отношения?  
— Какое-то, — расплывчато подтвердил Ибо.  
— Как минимум они женятся и живут вместе, если у них общие дети.  
— Ты женат? А почему без кольца? И живете вы по-отдельности.  
— Ибо, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань.  
— Да что? Скажи уже нормально — вместе вы или нет.  
— Нет, — послушно ответил Сяо Чжань. Логика у Ибо была какая-то своя, и Сяо Чжань не всегда с ней справлялся. Вот и сейчас тот, нахмурившись, наклонил голову:  
— А почему?  
— Что почему?  
— Почему вы не женаты?  
— Потому что мы друзья, — сказал Сяо Чжань и поспешил добавить на прочие возможные вопросы: — Потому что у нее уже есть муж. Потому что она не привлекает меня в этом отношении.  
Только на последнем аргументе лицо Ибо избавилось от напряженной складки между бровей. А до этого он словно не понимал, о чем Сяо Чжань толкует.  
— А кто тебя привлекает?  
Ответить ему сейчас честно значило бы все испортить. И Сяо Чжань соврал, потому что это была ложь во спасение. С такой он сосуществовал легко и привычно всю свою жизнь. Ведь главное, чтобы остальные не волновались, правда?  
— В последнее время я много сил уделял поискам работы. Было не до этого.  
Фактически он даже не соврал. Он просто ответил на какой-то другой вопрос.  
Ибо задумчиво покусал губу.  
— Я видел твое резюме, ты красиво рисуешь.  
— За каким бесом, скажи на милость, тебе сдалось мое резюме?  
— Надо же мне было понять, кто ты такой.  
— Да? И что ты понял?  
— Видел бы ты другие арты на конкурсе…  
— Ты узнал мой рисунок? — не поверил своим ушам Сяо Чжань.  
— Нет.  
— Но при чем здесь тогда…  
— Просто он действительно мне понравился. Как твое печенье.  
Вот и вся логика, которая — где?

Они стали больше разговаривать. Возможно, потому, что теперь это не съедало у них по приличному куску моральных сил из-за отсутствия необходимости нападать и обороняться. А иногда уставший Ибо мог прийти вместо своей комнаты или кухни на диван в гостиную и, лежа там, долго молча наглаживать теплый бок Орешек. Поглядывать в дверной проем на Сяо Чжаня, который готовил что-то на ужин или уже на завтра, и лениво закатывать глаза на вопросы: «Чай будешь?», «А печенье?», «А яблоко?», «Ибо, надо поесть».  
«Тебе надо, ты и ешь», — мог ответить он. Или: «Ты мне не мамочка. Но фартучек бы тебе пошел». Сяо Чжань фыркал, показывал ему из-за плеча фак, и на этом спор заканчивался. А спустя еще полчаса или пять минут Ибо приходил таскать заготовки из-под его руки и хомячить еще горячее печенье.  
— Вот стану толстым, меня перестанут любить, и нам придется продать этот дом, — как-то пожаловался он, собирая пальцами крошки со стола.  
— Толстым? — отвлекся от готовки Сяо Чжань, наткнулся глазами на острые ключицы и ребра в безбожных вырезах майки. А моргнул, когда Ибо тоже с интересом опустил взгляд посмотреть, что он там такого нашел, вдруг и правда предательское пузико. — Это вряд ли. Не с твоей работой.  
— С моей работой я вообще скоро перейду на одно печенье. В качестве моральной компенсации.  
— Все так плохо?  
— Все отлично, — усмехнулся Ибо, — никто не завидует. Вернее, завидуют только те, кто не знает, сколько я сплю. И что уже не могу сделать это без таблеток.  
— Кстати… Ты спишь со светом? — спросил Сяо Чжань.  
— И что? Не люблю темноту.  
— А ты знаешь, что при свете не вырабатывается мелатонин, который отвечает за полноценный сон и обновление клеток? И наоборот, вырабатывается кортизол, который мешает спать и избыток которого ослабляет иммунитет…  
Рассуждения Сяо Чжаня прервал тихий смех.  
— Ты такой забавный, гэгэ. Знал бы ты, где и как я сплю последние лет десять. Если задолбанный, то хоть в аэропорту под громкоговорителем. А с таблетками меня рубит даже в толпе фанаток. И в обоих случаях мне, мягко говоря, плевать, что и где у меня вырабатывается. Поспать — это роскошь по умолчанию. Иногда это все, что у меня остается своего.  
— Ну а попробовать ради эксперимента традиционный вариант? Сейчас, пока ты ночуешь дома.  
— Говорю же — не люблю темноту. Не уверен, что смогу так уснуть. Даже дома.  
— А если не один?  
— В смысле?  
— С Орешек, например, — выкрутился Сяо Чжань.  
Он думал о другом, но кого он мог предложить золотому мальчику, кроме его друзей, в наличии которых не был уверен? Не себя точно.  
— Не получится, — покачал головой Ибо. — Она может уйти посреди ночи. Не хочу проверять, нервы и так ни к черту. — И добавил после паузы: — Не смотри на меня так. Мне не нужна твоя жалость.  
— Прости, — вспыхнул Сяо Чжань, опустил глаза, а потом и вовсе отвернулся.  
— И не извиняйся, — донеслось из-за его спины. — Так еще хуже.

Про нервы, про сон и про все это дерьмо разом Сяо Чжаню довелось убедиться, когда Ибо вернулся с каких-то мудреных натурных съемок в очередной исторической дораме.  
— Присмотри за ним, лао Сяо, — буркнул вместо приветствия и прощания Дон Ли. — Не нравится он мне.  
Но Ибо выглядел как будто нормально. Может, чуть рассеяннее, чем обычно, и почти зеленый от недосыпа. Он даже от ужина отбивался вяло, правда, ничего толком не съел и едва не уснул за столом.  
И когда посреди ночи в дверь заскреблись, Сяо Чжань был уверен, что вернулась Орешек. Странно, еще подумал он, ведь дверь для нее всегда оставалась приоткрытой, зачем она скребется?  
Но за дверью стоял Ибо. Почему-то с подушкой, которую он судорожно мял пальцами, и больным полуслепым взглядом. А еще его било мелкой дрожью.  
— Гэгэ, можно я посплю у тебя?  
— М…можно, — моментально проснулся Сяо Чжань. — В моей комнате? Мне уйти?  
— Нет. Я… Не могу уснуть. Свет режет глаза, а в темноте мне… не по себе. Помнишь, ты предлагал…  
— Ты пил таблетки? — спросил Сяо Чжань, осторожно втягивая его в комнату за уголок подушки.  
— Перед ужином.  
— И до сих пор не заснул?! Сколько ты выпил?  
— Пять, — тихо признался Ибо, зубы у него стучали.  
— А можно?  
— Не помню. Три.  
— Промывать желудок, живо!  
— И что ты там собрался промывать? — Ибо без сил опустился на край кровати, и его тут же перевесило, заваливая на бок. — Меня и так тошнит, но там уже ничего нет. Слишком много времени прошло. Мне просто надо поспать.  
— А если ты не проснешься?  
— Проснусь. Так уже было. Просто не уходи, ладно? Попробуем без света. И… — он замолчал, подтягивая к себе ноги и сворачиваясь на краю в неудобный комок: — … Тебе придется взять меня за руку или что-то вроде того. Чтобы я знал, что ты точно здесь. В темноте с закрытыми глазами… не видно.  
— Ты не любишь прикосновений, — на автомате заметил Сяо Чжань.  
— Но не сейчас, — промычал Ибо. — Сейчас все равно. Хуже уже не будет. Но если я не засну, то точно кукушкой поеду.  
— Тогда ложись по-человечески, — решительно потащил из-под него одеяло Сяо Чжань. — Разворачивайся, ты не улитка. В таком виде не выспишься. Давай, Ибо, последнее усилие.  
Ибо с трудом закопошился, разгибаясь и вытягиваясь. Подгреб к себе привычным жестом все подушки, но после заминки вернул часть обратно.  
— Это ужасно, да? — пробормотал он, пока Сяо Чжань укладывался рядом и по ходу размышлял, какое прикосновение было бы наименее травматичным для них обоих.  
— Что?  
— Что я прошу тебя о таком. Хорошенькая сплетня. Одна она — и ты не будешь нуждаться в деньгах до концах своих дней. А обо мне через пару месяцев никто даже не вспомнит.  
Его голос звучал глухо, и из-за снотворного он проглатывал вместе с отдельными звуками целые слова. Это если не считать того, что он по-прежнему дрожал. И от его горячечного невнятного шепота у Сяо Чжаня волосы шевелились на затылке.  
— Заткнись, Ибо.  
— Ты злишься.  
— Да, потому что это действительно ужасно. То, в каком ты состоянии. Попробуй заснуть. Мы завтра поговорим.  
— Ты злишься… — тихо повторил Ибо. — Все злятся. Что я не такой, как нужно. Всегда нужно больше, чем у меня есть.  
— Я не на тебя злюсь, Ибо, — поспешил объяснить Сяо Чжань и наконец протянул к нему руку, чтобы погладить по плечу. Ибо под его ладонью дернулся, сглотнул и медленно выдохнул. А затем порывисто обернулся и подлез к Сяо Чжаню, утыкаясь ему в грудь.  
— Завтра поговорим? — спросил он с надеждой, чтобы не пришлось сейчас объясняться, какого хрена он творит.  
— Да, диди, завтра, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил гладить его по плечу и спине Сяо Чжань, хотя у самого тряслись руки. — Спи.  
— Диди, — пробормотал Ибо. — Никто так меня не называл со времен группы… Хорошее было время… наверное. Только я думал, что потом будет проще…  
Что именно проще, Сяо Чжань узнать не успел, потому что Ибо провалился в сон, словно в обморок, словно его, не заботясь, выдернули из розетки. Тело вздрогнуло в последний раз и обмякло. А у Сяо Чжаня на пару секунд заглохло сердце, пока он не расслышал, что тот все еще дышит, тихо и ровно. И можно было уже остановить руку и попробовать отодвинуться, но Сяо Чжань все продолжал гладить и рисовать поверх футболки сонные руны. Ибо во сне вздыхал и безотчетно жался ближе.

Сяо Чжаня разбудил звонок от Дон Ли.  
— Да, — ответил он, пытаясь не разбудить Ибо, заворочавшегося под одеялом где-то у него под мышкой.  
— Доброе утро, лао Сяо. Не подскажешь, где наш господин Ван? Что-то до него не дозвониться.  
— Он… спит.  
— Это плохие новости. Потому что в ближайший час нас ждут на интервью.  
— А отменить нельзя? Господин Ван неважно себя чувствует…  
Но тут из-под одеяла раздался хриплый голос Ибо:  
— Мне нужен кофе и пятнадцать минут. Успеваем?  
В трубке повисла тишина, а потом Дон Ли фыркнул:  
— Если ты не скажешь менеджеру, что я опять лихачил, то успеваем.  
— Когда это я говорил? — проворчал Ибо, показываясь на свет. И Сяо Чжань беспомощно захрюкал, потому что волосы у него в едином порыве стояли дыбом.  
— На себя посмотри, — буркнул Ибо и несильно пихнул Сяо Чжаня, отчего тот чуть не свалился с кровати. Так что пришлось спешно хватать его за руки и втягивать обратно.  
— Чур мне кофе тоже, с виски, — сказал Дон Ли на их возню в трубке и отключился.  
А следом за этим Ибо кубарем выкатился из-под одеяла и, с разбега перепрыгивая Орешек, которая умывалась на пороге, умчался собираться. С удаляющимся по коридору криком: «Кофе на Чжань-гэ!»

Говорить о той ночи Ибо не хотел — было видно сразу. И Сяо Чжань не стал возвращаться к этой теме. О чем здесь было говорить? Что Ибо сведет себя в могилу своим ритмом жизни? Об этом он наверняка и сам догадывался, чай, уже не маленький. И кто такой Сяо Чжань, чтобы давать ему советы на этот счет?  
Поэтому советы Сяо Чжань давал исключительно себе: делай что должен и будь что будет. А главное, молча. Спасение утопающих ведь — дело самих утопающих. Сяо Чжань тонул, и ему очень хотелось спастись. Но важнее для него было не утянуть Ибо за собой.  
Пару вечеров Ибо наблюдал за ним с дивана в гостиной, а на третий хмуро приплелся на кухню:  
— Ты все еще злишься.  
— Я не злюсь.  
— Тогда почему ты не разговариваешь со мной?  
— Потому что ты всем своим видом показываешь, что не хочешь говорить. Я не прав?  
— А ты?  
— Что?  
— Ты хочешь со мной говорить после всего?  
— После чего «всего»?  
— После того, что я устроил.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты. Нет, у меня нет провалов в памяти. Но я правда не понимаю, на что должен злиться и в чем ты считаешь себя виноватым.  
Ибо сел напротив Сяо Чжаня и прямо посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Гэгэ.  
— Диди?  
— Я… нарушил твое личное пространство.  
— Не впервые, но раньше тебя это не заботило, — напомнил Сяо Чжань. А потом добавил: — Если бы я не позволил, этого бы не произошло. Значит, все в порядке.  
— Я напугал тебя.  
— Напугал, — согласился Сяо Чжань. — Так бывает, ты не специально.  
— И все?  
— Что «все»? Да что ты хочешь от меня?  
— Я хочу понять… — Ибо задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. — И… возможно, предложить что-то взамен.  
— Опять твои рыночные отношения, Ибо, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань. — Это утомляет. Почему я не могу сделать что-то просто так?  
Ибо задумался еще больше.  
— Подарок? — осторожно произнес он.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Сяо Чжань без энтузиазма. — Но это снова будет что-то нематериальное и тебе не понравится.  
— Справедливо, — сказал Ибо, разглядывая свои руки.  
И Сяо Чжаню иррационально хотелось, чтобы вместо этой покорности он сейчас по старинке корчил рожи и огрызался. Покорность ему не шла. Так же, как бесконечная усталость и раздражение. Но Сяо Чжань брал что давали.  
— Хочу разрешение заходить к тебе в комнату, — сказал он, чтобы не передумать.  
— И что ты хочешь там найти? — не поднимая головы, спросил Ибо.  
— Ничего. Это на случай экстренных ситуаций. Таких, как в этот раз. И в прошлый, когда тебя привез Дон Ли. Я не хочу думать о том, что, в случае чего, он не успеет доехать. А больше, мне сказали, звонить никому нельзя.  
— Ты так говоришь, словно у нас тут сплошные ЧП. Все же нормально, все живы.  
— Мы видим это по-разному. И мое условие остается прежним. Ты согласен?  
— Да, — огрызнулся Ибо. — Как будто у меня есть выбор.  
— Выбор есть всегда, — нежно улыбнулся ему Сяо Чжань.  
Ибо от неожиданности залип. А когда отвис, поморщился на банальность формулировки и все ее подводные камни, допил очередной коктейль с витаминами, который ему подсунул под руку Сяо Чжань и подпер кулаком щеку.  
— Я смотрю, вы неплохо спелись. С Дон Ли. Он то и дело спрашивает, как тут у тебя дела. И что лао Сяо думает о том, о сем.  
— И что ты ему отвечаешь?  
— А я говорю, что ты та еще заноза в заднице. Нечего ему совать нос куда… Ты чего, гэгэ? — спросил Ибо у поперхнувшегося водой Сяо Чжаня.  
— Чего-чего, водой подавился, чего, — попытался тот скрыть за раздражением горящие щеки. — Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения, засранец.  
— Ну извини.  
— Иди ты со своим «извини» знаешь куда?  
— Туда.  
— Вот-вот.

*6*

В тот вечер Ибо вернулся домой на взводе. Сяо Чжань пришел на шум, с которым тот скидывал с себя вещи и расшвыривал по углам украшения, и запнулся на полуслове, когда разглядел его вид.  
Вместо обычных мешковатых худи и рваных джинсов с привычными найками на Ибо было нагромождено что-то с сеткой, подозрительно смахивающее на платье. Пайетки, оборки, кожаные вставки, помада, которую Ибо остервенело размазывал по лицу. Не добрался еще только до глаз, и они были… красивыми. Сяо Чжань провел все студенчество в женском окружении и знал, сколько времени занимает нарисовать такие ровные стрелки, а еще — зачем-то — сколько стоит тот килограмм косметики, которую Ибо сейчас пытался стереть голыми руками.  
Когда Ибо заметил его присутствие и разглядывания, его и без того напряженное лицо окончательно перекосило. Он как-то стремительно быстро оказался рядом, припирая Сяо Чжаня к стенке, и хлопнул ладонями по обеим сторонам от его головы.  
— Что? Нравлюсь? Достаточно, блядь, сексуально?  
— Ибо, чт…  
— Что, гэгэ, какое твое авторитетное мнение?  
— Ибо…  
— Говори!!!  
Но в голове у Сяо Чжаня было оглушительно пусто. Размазанная помада выглядела ужасно пошло, и Сяо Чжань никак не мог отделаться от этой мысли, как и от тех чудовищных картин, которые подсовывало ему воображение.  
Ибо сверлил его злым взглядом, его ладони на стене неумолимо сжимались в кулаки. И когда он не дождался ответа, то наклонился еще ближе. Всем своим запахом, жаром и яростью.  
— А остальным понравилось, — зашептал он практически в губы. — Сказали, что я молодец, и они обязательно сделают что-нибудь подобное еще. Все просто охуеют, как будет круто.  
— Хватит, — попробовал его остановить Сяо Чжань, но Ибо лишь скрипнул зубами:  
— Это моя реплика, гэгэ. Но я могу сказать ее только в своей голове. Почему тебе не нравится?! Я же, блядь, старался.  
Это была истерика. Глухая и страшная. Ибо с трудом дышал, как будто ему не хватало воздуха, и без конца облизывал губы, словно его мучала жажда, и в какой-то момент задел языком по губам Сяо Чжаня. А когда тот вздрогнул в попытке уйти от прикосновения, назло прижался крепче, кусая и вжимая собой в стену. Под рукой, которой Сяо Чжань уперся ему в грудь, бешено стучало сердце, и Сяо Чжань просто не смог его оттолкнуть. Через пару секунд Ибо опомнился сам. Он шарахнулся прочь, спотыкаясь, путаясь в подоле и утирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. И в его широко распахнутых глазах проступал ужас вперемешку с сожалением.  
— Ибо, — позвал Сяо Чжань, но тот его не услышал. Вместо этого он развернулся на месте и рванул в свою комнату. И оставлять его в таком состоянии было бесчеловечно. Сяо Чжань не был готов к еще пяти таблеткам снотворного и мысли, что в этот раз, если что-то пойдет не так, Ибо не позволит себе попросить о помощи.  
Ибо как был, все еще в сетке, сгорбившись, ютился на полу в своей ванной.  
— Уходи. Я не хочу разговаривать, — выдавил он.  
— Не хочешь — не говори.  
— Тогда зачем ты пришел?  
— Хочу помочь тебе умыться и переодеться.  
— Тебе не нравится, — губы у Ибо дрожали.  
— Мне не нравится, потому что не нравится тебе. Вот и все.  
— А почему это должно мне нравиться? Разве это нормально, одевать меня в такое?  
— Ну, знаешь, некоторые люди любят одеваться как-то иначе. Не так, как привыкли все остальные. И получают от этого удовольствие. Понятие «нормально» у всех свое, Бо-ди. Вставай…  
Сяо Чжань потянул его на ноги, не сопротивляющегося и тяжелого от усталости, и усадил на край ванной. Но прежде, чем приняться за косметику, стал распутывать завязки, крючки и пуговицы, которые Ибо смешал в единую кучу, пытаясь содрать с себя ненавистные тряпки.  
— Снимай, я принесу тебе футболку и штаны.  
А вернулся еще с парой запечатанных флаконов, на которые Ибо покосился с настороженностью.  
— Нашел подарочную коробку на полу. Этим можно снять макияж.  
— Здесь что-то было… — сказал Ибо и посмотрел на полку у зеркала, но, оценив масштабы свалки, махнул рукой. — Как хочешь.  
Когда он переоделся и вернулся обратно на край ванны, Сяо Чжань поймал его ускользающий взгляд.  
— Мне придется дотронуться, чтобы умыть тебя. Потерпишь?  
На что Ибо без радости усмехнулся.  
— Даже удивительно, что ты все еще спрашиваешь разрешения после всего.  
— И тем не менее.  
— Потерплю.  
Кожа у него была горячей и бархатной. Глаза он, отгораживаясь, на автомате прикрыл. И Сяо Чжань считал в голове по памяти балки перекрытий, ступеньки из гостиной на второй этаж, окна во всех помещениях, включая подсобные, количество дней до того, как ему исполнится тридцать пять… лишь бы не думать о том, как перекатывается на выгнутой шее кадык у него под пальцами и как чужие зубы цепляют края и без того обкусанных губ.  
— Готово, — со вздохом закончил Сяо Чжань и отвернулся, собирая ватные диски и закручивая колпачки. — Хочешь в душ?  
— Хочу, — сонно заморгал Ибо, открывая глаза.  
— А есть?  
— Нет. И так подташнивает.  
— Я могу принести тебе молока с печеньем.  
— Как ребенку, — хмыкнул Ибо.  
— Как человеку, который вместо фуагра требует у своего повара печенье в форме Лего.  
— Фуагра, — поморщился Ибо, — даже звучит мерзко. Ладно, пусть будет печенье. Неси.  
Но это был лишь повод, понял Сяо Чжань. Ибо ждал его после душа уже зарывшись в постель, из одеяла наружу смотрели только блестящие глаза и мокрая челка.  
— Останешься со мной?  
— Так себе идея, Бо-ди.  
— Почему?  
— А что ты будешь делать, когда мы с Орешек съедем?  
Ибо помолчал.  
— Вам же не обязательно это делать, если вам здесь нравится.  
— Это тоже не выход.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что если ты не справляешься со своей жизнью, никто не сможет справиться с ней за тебя.  
— Останься просто так. Ты говорил, что так можно.  
— Потом будет больнее, диди.  
— Ты как будто не слышишь меня, — заскрипел зубами Ибо. — Я не хочу сейчас думать о потом. Потом у меня будет еще миллиард других проблем. Если пытаться предугадать все, можно сойти с ума. Гэгэ… — мягко закончил он, и Сяо Чжань смирился.  
В этом мальчике невозможно было не утонуть. Он был самым глубоким омутом, который когда-либо встречался Сяо Чжаню.

Утром — еще не рассвело — он проснулся от того, что что-то целенаправленно ткнулось ему в плечо. Он приоткрыл глаз и разглядел в полумраке палец Ибо.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Разбудил? Прости, я не собирался… Просто захотелось потрогать… зачем-то.  
— И как ощущения?  
Ибо прислушался к себе, а затем ухмыльнулся:  
— Никто не умер.  
— Это не может не радовать, — фыркнул Сяо Чжань.  
Они помолчали. Но спустя пару минут Ибо заговорил снова. Видимо, к этому моменту он уже не спал какое-то время.  
— Прости меня, Чжань-гэ.  
— За что?  
— Ты считаешь, что и на этот раз мне не за что извиняться?  
— Нет, я просто хочу знать, за что конкретно ты извиняешься.  
— Я поцеловал тебя вчера.  
— Это не было поцелуем, Бо-ди. Ты укусил меня.  
— В губы.  
— Очень оригинально с твоей стороны. И больно между прочим.  
— Прости. Я извиняюсь за это. И за то, что накричал. Ты не обязан был это выслушивать. Мне жаль.  
— Ты растешь в моих глазах, мой маленький диди. Умение просить прощения — важная черта не мальчика, но мужчины.  
— Почему это звучит так, будто ты издеваешься? — проворчал Ибо в подушку.  
— Нисколько. Ты просто как-то странно относишься к похвалам. А это была она. Еще месяц назад ты бы, возможно, сказал, что я сам виноват и нечего было лезть под руку. Угрожал бы мне, шипел и огрызался. А сейчас лежишь и улыбаешься. Выспался?  
— Выспался, — смущенно буркнул Ибо.  
Потому что и правда улыбался. Кончиками губ, глазами, спутанной челкой.  
— Я тут подумал… — заметил он. — Что не спал вот так с кем-то еще со времен группы. Странное чувство.  
— Ностальгии?  
— Нет. — Ибо подумал. — Спокойствия. Тишины в голове.  
— Всем нужен кто-то, диди. Одному против всего мира сложно.  
— А ты… останешься?  
Сяо Чжань какое-то время лежал с закрытыми глазами.  
— Бо-ди, тебе нужен человек, который будет о тебе заботиться. Я не могу быть этим человеком.  
— Почему? У тебя до этого неплохо получалось. И я даже готов…  
— Если ты хоть слово скажешь про деньги, то я прямо сейчас пойду собирать вещи.  
Неловко клацнув зубами, Ибо замолк. И черт возьми, раньше это забавляло Сяо Чжаня, потом раздражало, а теперь было больно.  
— Я не домработница, — сказал Сяо Чжань тихо. — И еще не оставил надежду заниматься любимым делом. Потому что оно мне действительно нравится.  
— Занимайся, я не собираюсь тебе ничего запрещать. И ты можешь больше не готовить и не убираться. Вернем твою Лу-Лу, я не против.  
— Я не хочу жить здесь для того, чтобы быть громоотводом твоих срывов. Это нечестно.  
— Ты не будешь. Я постараюсь.  
— И я не буду спать с тобой.  
— Поч…ему?  
— Потому что так не делают. Это совершенно другой вид взаимоотношений.  
— Какой? Разве друзья не могут спать вместе?  
— Нет, Ибо. Возможно, во времена трейни, гастролей или каких-нибудь походов это и нормальная практика. Но обычно вместе спят люди, которые любят друг друга. У нас выходит другая ситуация. Отсюда мы возвращаемся к пункту номер два: я не хочу быть лекарством от твоих кошмаров. Это слишком большая ответственность.  
— Л…ладно, — неуверенно согласился Ибо. — Если в этом случае ты останешься, то ладно.  
— Но для чего тогда? — посмотрел на него Сяо Чжань. — Я был нужен здесь для того, чтобы готовить, убираться и, так уж вышло, поддержать тебя в случившихся обстоятельствах. И если все это больше не в моих обязанностях, то зачем ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?  
— Ты мне… нравишься? Но не в том смысле, который… ну, ты понял. А как человек. Это нормальный повод? Так тебя устроит?  
Нет, — кричало сознание Сяо Чжаня.  
— Нет, — сказал он вслух.  
— Почему?  
После долгой паузы Сяо Чжань ответил:  
— Потому что ты нравишься мне в том смысле, в котором я не нравлюсь тебе. И я не могу остаться здесь, потому что не хочу делать вид, что этого нет.  
— Ты… что?  
— Прости, Бо-ди. Не хочу придумывать другую причину, почему мне придется уйти. Тем более мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты подумал, что это опять какая-то твоя вина.  
— Я… нравлюсь тебе? Это все из-за вчерашнего?  
— Бо-ди, услышь меня. Это не из-за вчера, это не из-за того, что ты что-то сделал. Это потому что я так чувствую.  
— Но ты и Лу-Лу… — беспомощно пробормотал Ибо.  
— Друзья. Я уже говорил тебе об этом. И будучи друзьями, мы ни разу не спали с ней вместе даже в одной кровати.  
— Чжань-гэ… — попросил Ибо, но ему нечего было добавить.  
— Прости меня, диди. Я вернусь к себе в конце следующей недели. И надеюсь, что до этого момента мое присутствие не стеснит тебя. Или я могу уехать сразу. Как скажешь.

Ибо уехал на работу в молчании. Вечером так же молча вернулся, покидал вещи в дорожную сумку, и Дон Ли увез его в аэропорт на какие-то новые съемки.  
С одной стороны, Сяо Чжань испытывал облегчение от того, что смог сказать ему правду и даже что Ибо уехал, избавляя их от необходимости продолжать этот мучительный, тупиковый разговор. А с другой — болело сердце. Вопреки логике принятых решений, потому что логика в таких случаях не работает.  
Ибо не был простым смертным. И все грозило обернуться тем, что начиная с конца следующей недели Сяо Чжань больше не увидит его вживую. А вот на рекламных плакатах в магазинах и метро — сколько угодно. Перспектива была откровенно дерьмовая. Впрочем, ни на что другое Сяо Чжань не рассчитывал.  
Но в начале недели, на которую был запланирован его отъезд, ему пришло сообщение без подписи: «Дождись моего возвращения». Сяо Чжань еще добрых полчаса потом улыбался, как идиот, над своими рисунками, а хотелось с точностью наоборот. Но уходить, не попрощавшись, не хотелось вовсе. Быть может, когда чувства улягутся, у них все-таки будет шанс остаться друзьями?

Ибо вернулся измотанным.  
— Нет, мне даже понравилось, — поделился он. Уронил у порога сумку и, не размениваясь на переодевания, сразу упал под бок к рисующему в гостиной Сяо Чжаню, без стеснения и колебаний. — Наконец-то попался проект, где я могу долго и упорно тренироваться в том, что мне самому нравится. И быть кем-то, похожим на себя. Не роль, а просто лайф-шоу. Веселая штука, нормальная команда… Но ты задал мне задачку, которая все это время не выходила у меня из головы.  
— Задачка? — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань. — Занятное определение. И что ты собрался в ней решать?  
— Я не знаю. Что угодно. При всей моей впечатляющей рыночной стоимости, у меня очень мало своего, Чжань-гэ. Но это то, что я действительно хочу. Чтобы ты остался в моей жизни. Только не так, чтобы ранить тебя.  
Сяо Чжань молчал. Он не знал, что ответить на это и что делать с клубком эмоций, которые снова теснились в нем. А ведь он считал, что для них уже не будет пищи.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил он в итоге.  
Ибо поворошил волосы и откинул голову на спинку дивана, чтобы уставиться в потолок.  
— У нас есть неделя, чтобы что-то придумать. Вместе, если тебе это… интересно.  
— Что, по-твоему, здесь можно придумать? — со вздохом потер лоб Сяо Чжань и отложил в сторону листы с карандашом. — Я мужчина. Я испытываю к тебе чувства. Я хочу быть с тобой… иначе. Как ты не понимаешь. Я… я хочу тебя поцеловать в конце концов…  
— Ты можешь, — Ибо неожиданно повернул к нему голову и спокойно посмотрел в глаза.  
— Что?  
— Ты можешь это сделать, если хочешь.  
— Ты. Сошел. С. Ума, — отчеканил Сяо Чжань.  
— Нет. И я объясню тебе почему. Я… не знаю, нравишься ли ты мне в том плане, в котором я нравлюсь тебе. У меня в этом практически нет опыта…  
— Практически?  
После короткого колебания Ибо неловко опустил глаза.  
— Ребята из Юник… Мы, конечно, много дурачились и делали ради фансервиса. Потому что все вокруг делали и всем нравилось. Самый легкий способ заполучить внимание. Но еще мы были подростками. А фактически изолированными от всех одинокими детьми…  
— Ребята из Юник? — глухо переспросил Сяо Чжань, не веря своим ушам.  
— Да, — поморщился Ибо. — Не… не спрашивай, ладно? Только подростковый мозг может вынести эту грань абсурда. Потому что повзрослевшему сознанию кажется, что это был пиздец. А после не было и его. Поэтому — «практически». У меня вообще язык с трудом поворачивается назвать это опытом.  
— И как давно, получается, у тебя никого не было?  
— Ты не понял. У меня вообще никого не было. Мы никогда не заходили… так далеко.  
— Но это же ужасно долго, Бо-ди… — вырвалось у Сяо Чжаня, и его подвел голос.  
— Я знаю, — так же тихо ответил Ибо. — И мне не с чем особо сравнивать. Последние лет пять я только впахивал с утра до вечера, а еще по ночам. И мне ни до чего было. А сейчас…  
— …ты не знаешь, нравлюсь ли я тебе.  
— Нет. Ты мне нравишься, это не вопрос. Вопрос в близости. Я не… у меня некоторые проблемы с оценкой собственных реакций. Я либо не чувствую ничего совсем, потому что обычно мне говорят, что делать, и потому что это очень неудобно — чувствовать что-то, что тебе нельзя. А когда наконец до меня докатывается, когда уже накопилось, то это выливается сразу в раздражение, злость, истерику. Ну, ты видел… Что? У тебя такое лицо… Уже не рад, что во все это ввязался?  
— Что? Нет. Но… я все еще считаю, что ты сошел с ума, — пробормотал Сяо Чжань растерянно.  
Ибо посмотрел на него пару-тройку секунд и с осторожностью пододвинулся ближе.  
— Подумаешь. Мне не обидно. А поцеловать меня ты все еще хочешь?

*7*

Хотел. Сяо Чжань страшно хотел поцеловать Ибо. В особенности теперь, когда это оказалось возможным. Однако его все еще мучили сомнения.  
— Тебе не кажется странным, что ты предлагаешь себя в обмен на то, чтобы я жил здесь? По-твоему, не перебор?  
— Ну, во-первых, это должно не напрягать, а показывать тебе серьезность моих намерений. Разве нет? А во-вторых, я предлагаю тебе себя в обмен на тебя. По-моему, это равноценная сделка.  
— Если говорить о ценности, то твоя рыночная стоимость значительно выше моей. Ты поскромничал.  
— Твоя рыночная стоимость значительно выше моей лично для меня. И давай на этом закончим. Или говори сразу, что тебя не устраивает. А то мне почему-то кажется, что ты решил пойти на попятную.  
— Нет.  
— Что нет?  
— Не решил.  
— Что не решил?  
— Я не решил пойти на попятную.  
— Ну слава богу. С третьей попытки тебе, наконец, удалось сказать целое предложение. А был таким красноречивым, когда заливал мне, почему…  
Вот тут Сяо Чжань его и поцеловал. Чтобы заткнуть, и потому что терпение закончилось. Ибо под ним вздрогнул, но отстраниться не дал, сразу хватая за рубашку и втягивая себе на колени.  
— Не смей останавливаться, если я реагирую как-то… странно. Это машинальная реакция. Мне не страшно. Вернее, страшно, но… больше оттого, что я могу сделать что-то не так, – пробормотал он.  
— Что, например?  
— Я не знаю, — закатил глаза Ибо, и щеки его стремительно краснели.  
— А что ты хочешь сделать? — наклонился к его уху Сяо Чжань. Еще и для того, чтобы у Ибо была возможность не смотреть ему в глаза.  
Ибо под ним медленно выдохнул и положил горячие ладони ему на колени.  
— Ты же скажешь…  
— Да.

Но спать Сяо Чжань попытался спровадить его одного.  
— Боишься не сдержаться? — подло ухмылялся Ибо опухшими губами.  
— Ага, — кивнул Сяо Чжань, — и дать тебе по шее.  
— Ну, гэгэ, — мгновенно переключился Ибо на нытье, — что снова не так? Что еще тебе надо?  
— Немного личного пространства.  
— Ты неделю один дома сидел. Я только приехал, а ты меня прогоняешь.  
— Я тебя не прогоняю. Просто хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул нормально.  
— Но я хочу отдохнуть с тобой. Я все для этого сделал. Да что ты за человек такой?  
— А если не получится? — скрипнул зубами Сяо Чжань. — Подумай и обо мне тоже. Я же не каменный.  
— Боишься не сдержаться? — снова, но уже мягче и тише спросил Ибо.  
— Боюсь.  
— Но ты же сможешь, если я буду не готов?  
— Конечно, диди.  
— Тогда и сейчас смоги. Я не буду тебя дразнить. Просто будем спать. Не потому что кому-то из нас плохо, а потому что можем. Здорово же?  
— Ох, Бо-ди, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань и отвел волосы с его лба. Он все еще сидел у него на коленях, и Ибо полулежа смотрел на него снизу вверх без тени неловкости или смущения. — А поесть?  
— А, точно, — моргнул Ибо. — Можно, наверное. — И зевнул: — Но потом точно в кроватку. Вместе. Спать при свете — отстой.

Просто не будет — Сяо Чжань думал об этом с самого начала. С момента их знакомства. С первого шага в дом, который потряс его еще на мутном фото в учебнике. Возможно, Сяо Чжань в какой-то момент стал относиться так ко всей жизни в целом — просто не будет. Но. После всего. С Ибо оказалось просто. Подо всем тем, что он на себя городил и что другие на него городили, Ибо был… честным. Прямым, настырным, порой наивным даже, добрым. Сяо Чжань уже прикоснулся к греху — он видел и его роли, и рекламный балаган, модные кампейны и умопомрачительные танцы, гонки на скорости, от которой холодело в груди — и не мог себе вообразить, как после них внутри Ибо оставался таким ребенком. Ребенком, которого спрятали так глубоко, что у него не было шанса повзрослеть. Ребенком, который постоянно говорил «зачем», «почему» и «еще». А Сяо Чжань каждый раз терпеливо отвечал ему, потому что подозревал, что в суете рабочих будней никто не тратит на это силы и, более того, что со временем Ибо сам перестал задавать вопросы.  
И стоило дать ему возможность быть этим ребенком, как Ибо… преобразился. Теперь он спокойнее реагировал на неудачи, внимательнее следил за тем, сколько и что ест, когда спит. Нашлись силы и на рампу по вечерам, и выкатывать из гаража пылившиеся там мотоциклы, и даже держать относительный порядок в комнате. С Сяо Чжанем они по-прежнему много спорили, но теперь темы были другими — хобби, планы, фильмы, воспоминания. Без плохих дней тоже не обходилось, но теперь их ущерб смело можно было поделить на два, а с Орешек — и на все три.  
Но однажды днем Ибо вернулся домой тихий и в подозрительной прострации.  
— Что такое? Все в порядке? — встретил его Сяо Чжань.  
Ибо поднял на него глаза, сосредоточил взгляд и вдруг улыбнулся.  
— Да, — сказал он немного неуверенно. — Я в порядке. Определенно. Пойдем гулять.  
— Гулять? — захлопал глазами Сяо Чжань. — А можно? И куда?  
— Да куда угодно. У нас есть целый лес в распоряжении, а мы, как дураки, все время проводим дома или вокруг него. Пойдем гулять куда глаза глядят. Я поставлю маячок, не потеряемся.  
И он первый потянулся к Сяо Чжаню взять его за руку.  
Но по дороге Сяо Чжань все-таки не выдержал и спросил снова:  
— Точно все в порядке? Ты задумчивый.  
— Да, — кивнул Ибо. — Я… да. Знаешь, я сегодня отказался от роли.  
— Почему?  
— Она мне не нравилась. Я тщательно все обдумал, специально потратил на это время. И отчетливо понял, что не хочу. Даже ради спортивного интереса — смогу, не смогу. Вот эту конкретную не хочу.  
— И как другие на это отреагировали?  
Ибо немного подумал, словно вспоминал или анализировал.  
— Нормально, — сказал он наконец. И даже как будто с недоумением.  
— Ты поэтому такой потерянный? — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань, крепче сжимая его пальцы, потому что Ибо бросил на него раздраженный взгляд — у меня тут не пойми что, а тебе смешно, зараза?  
Но Сяо Чжань без зазрения совести щелкнул его по носу, Ибо вскинулся, рванул дать сдачи, закрутился за ускользающим Сяо Чжанем и, не рассчитав силу, повалил их обоих в траву. А там уже Сяо Чжань обхватил его руками и принялся целовать, сбивая с мысли и возможных упреков. Ибо больше не вздрагивал на это, а тянулся навстречу сам, прижимался теснее и требовательнее.  
— Я вообще тебя гулять звал. Для такого можно было и дома остаться, — сказал он хрипло, когда рот оказался свободен.  
— Нет лучшего плана, чем спонтанный финт, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. — Зато ты больше не хмуришь брови.  
— Хмурю, — возразил Ибо, — в глубине души. Тебе на земле не холодно лежать?  
— И жестко. А еще ты тяжелый, просто жуть. И муравьи в штанах…  
— Да ну тебя, — боднул его лбом Ибо. Поднялся на ноги и потянул за собой Сяо Чжаня, смахивая налипшие веточки с его свитера и из волос. Пока Сяо Чжань с умилением наблюдал за этим.  
— Я горжусь тобой, — сказал он.  
— Что? — не понял Ибо.  
— Я горжусь тобой, Бо-ди. Ты меняешься, и эти перемены идут тебе. Ты замечательный.  
— Перестань, — попытался отвернуться Ибо, но Сяо Чжань поймал его щеки ладонями и заглянул в глаза.  
— А если нет? — спросил он. — Перестанешь меня… — и осекся.  
Вот так хотел как лучше, а получилось черти что.  
— Не перестану, — буркнул Ибо, еще больше краснея. Сбросил его ладони со своих щек и подтянул ближе, чтобы обнять. — Хотя я так далеко не заглядывал. Ты сам еще пару недель назад уходить собирался. Я за тобой не успеваю. Ты останешься уже? Мне не нужна вежливая недоговоренность. Скажи, как есть.  
— Ты за этим меня в лес увел? Чтобы в случае чего здесь же и прикопать?  
— Сяо, мать твою, Чжань, — прорычал Ибо, — не играй со мной. Это нечестно. После такого я точно перестану тебя…  
— Я останусь, — сказал Сяо Чжань наспех и улыбнулся колко, в отместку за сердце, которое пропустило удар: — И ты снова сделал это шантажом.  
— Не морочь мне голову, — фыркнул Ибо, и его пальцы, впившиеся в спину Сяо Чжаню, медленно разжимались, поглаживая там, где сделали больно. — Я не виноват в том, что ты способен дать нормальный ответ, только если тебя припереть к стенке.  
— Может, мне просто нравится, когда меня припирают, — шепнул Сяо Чжань ему на ухо.  
Настроение у него сегодня было азартное. Ибо поежился от прокатившихся по загривку мурашек, куснул его за край челюсти и легонько оттолкнул.  
— Домой пошли, — с фальшивым раздражением буркнул он. — Будем вытряхивать муравьев из твоих штанов. Я к тебе со всей душой, — ворчал он под нос, пока вел за собой через лес, — а ты… бесишь.  
А сам гладил большим пальцем в основании ладони, так что у Сяо Чжаня в глазах темнело.  
Однако выбравшись из леса к дому, они резко остановились.  
Поперек стеклянной стены первого этажа огромными красными буквами было намалевано «Я люблю тебя, Ван Ибо» и пририсовано внушительных размеров сердце. Которое выглядело скорее как колотая рана, нежели что-то милое. На синем небе по-прежнему светило солнце, в лесу за спиной радостно трещали птицы, в траве заливались кузнечики, а с моря тянуло насыщенной сочной влагой. Картина была такой умиротворяющей, что становилось не по себе.  
— Блядь, — сказал Ибо спустя продолжительную паузу, но руки Сяо Чжаня не выпустил. — Опять переезжать. А тебе нравился этот дом.  
Он долго смотрел на уродливую надпись, а потом задрал голову к верхушкам деревьев и задумчиво покусал губу.  
— Бо-ди, — тронул его за плечо Сяо Чжань. — Мне так жаль… Правда. Очень. Только… Только почему мне кажется, что ты не сильно-то и расстроен.  
— Ну, — ухмыльнулся Ибо, переводя на него заговорщический взгляд. — Это значит, что теперь мне нужен новый дом. И я хочу не абы какой, а такой, чтобы мне в нем было комфортно. Нам. Займешься этим?  
— Я?  
— А что? Ты же хотел заниматься любимым делом. Небольшая реклама тебе не повредит.  
— Небольшая? — переспросил Сяо Чжань серьезно. — Золотой мальчик всея Китая и небольшая реклама? А так бывает?  
— Золотой? — бессовестно заржал Ибо. — Ну ничего себе у тебя сравнения, Чжань-гэ. Я польщен, хотя звучит, как гребаный стыд. Нет, ну, а что мы теряем?  
— Остатки здравого смысла?  
— И пусть. Соглашайся. Как ты там говорил? Нет лучшего плана, чем спонтанный финт. Так ты сможешь быть рядом со мной на законных основаниях — как распорядитель проекта. А потом я всем скажу, что мы подружились. И мне будет приятно сделать приятно тебе. Должен же я как-то отплатить за то… что ты есть у меня, — закончил он мягко на напряжение, появившееся в плечах Сяо Чжаня при упоминании оплаты, и те медленно расслабились.  
— Дом, — эхом повторил Сяо Чжань. — Давно хотел спросить. Почему ты купил этот? И почему запрещал другим входить в него? Только честно.  
— Я… У меня была своя логика, — вздохнул Ибо, ковыряя кроссовком мох под ногами. — Год был непростым… И как-то я подумал, что лучше умереть в одиночестве в огромном доме в лесу. Чем от сердечного приступа в толпе.  
— Но почему в одиночестве, диди?  
— Потому что не хотел никому принадлежать в этот момент. А теперь знаю, что умирать не обязательно, — улыбнулся он несмело. Как будто боялся, что его осудят.  
Сяо Чжань молча погладил его пальцы и сделал полшага ближе, чтобы соприкоснуться плечами.  
— И какой дом ты хочешь теперь?  
Ибо снова посмотрел в сторону кровавой надписи на стекле, наклонил голову и прищурился.  
— Можно не такой большой. Но чтобы рампа и мотоциклы влезли. И я хочу танцевальную комнату. Ума не приложу, почему ее здесь не было. И чтобы тепло, печенье и кошка. И чтобы ждали… 


End file.
